The Legendary Mercenaries
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: After Cornelias defeat in narita she decides to pull out all the stops and summon some old friends to help out. The deadliest mercenaries in the world from the deadliest place in the world. Will they destroy Zero and company or will fate have other plans.
1. Stage 0: Favor for a Friend

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer:Code Geass does not belong to me. Its belongs to is respective creators. Same with black lagoon. Only my Oc's and ideas belong to me.

In japan aka area 11 a man was walking to the Britannian viceroys office building. This man had white hair and red coat and pants along with other things like his belt with a skull in the buckle and his trademark sword on his back. He was slender yet well built

As he arrived to his destination two Britannian soldiers halted his advance more tried to hal his advance.

"Halt where do you think you're going?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Anywhere I fucking want dipshit!" The man kept walking toward the gate of viceroys office.

"Listen we got orders to not allow one in without the viceroys permission so back off before you get hurt or worse." The other soldier grabbed him by the coat not knowing how big a mistake he just made.

The man smiled like a demon looking at prey and swiftly broke the arm of the soldier who grabbed him. As the soldier was in great pain cause of his broken arm his comrade reached for his gun but too late the man was already on him and broke the other soldiers legs with swift kicks. The man smiled as if he was enjoying himself. He then began to beat them to a bloody pulp with his fists.

Other soldiers heard the screams and came running toward there comrades armed to the teeth and ready to take the man out for what he did to there fellow Britannians. The man prepared himself with a vile smile on his face he grabbed the hilt of his sword and one of his guns ready to make a massacre.

"Stop this at once!" a commanding voice gave orders to the soldiers.

"Princess Cornelia!" All soldiers kneeled before the approaching of there princess and current viceroy of area 11. "Please forgives us your highness but this man.."

"He is my guest thus is allowed to pass! Did you people read the invoice I sent?" Cornelia seemed angry.

"Uh well umm.." One of the soldiers suddenly remembered the invoice.

_If a man wearing a red coat and possessing a rather large sword passes by let him in do not stop him do not approach or touch him just let him in._

"Uh please forgive me your highness I forgot. I'm so sorry!" The soldier kneeled in apology.

"Never mind take those two to the hospital at once. And soldier if this slip of mind ever happens again you being demoted will be the nicest thing I do to you. Understand?" Cornelia stared rather harshly at him if looks could kill the soldier would be dead now.

"Yes your highness." The soldier bowed to his princess. "Pardon my intrusion but may ask your highness who is this man?"

"His name is Diaz Cruz." Cornelia then personally escorted Diaz to the building.

"Diaz Cruz!? Oh my god one of the two leaders of Lagoon company aka the Devil of Roanapur." The soldiers spines felt a very terrifying chill this man was a dangerous and well known mercenary. "Why would the princess bring him here for?" The soldiers questioned this as they took there comrades to the hospital.

Inside the building Cornelia was talking on the phone about the two soldiers conditions. The doctor said they were stable now but will take lots of time to heal.

"Damn it Diaz you never change!" Cornelia was rather angry more like pissed. "You could have killed those two!"

"Hey! You know what happens when anyone touches my shit and fucks with me! They suffer the mother fucking consequences." Diaz spat back at Cornelia. "Sides they were lucky usually people that piss me off end up in the morgue."

After an intense stare down they both started to laugh and hugged.

"How you been Corni?" Diaz smiled at her

"Sigh I wish I could say fine but I'm not." Cornelia gritted her teeth in frustration something rarely seen by anyone even Diaz.

"How the fuck can you not be fine? You're the most skilled knightmare frame pilot I know outside of Roanapur. And an excellent ruler and tactician. How in the blue fucking hell are you not fine?" Diaz wondered this it was strange.

"Come with me to the conference room. I'll explain everything there." Cornelia dragged him to that very room.

They both arrived at the conference room two men where there waiting. These where Cornelia's two must trusted knights. Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford.

"Your highness." Both men saluted to there princess.

"At ease." Cornelia sat down and introduced her guest. "This my friend and mentor Diaz Cruz."

"Ah so you're the bad asses that Cornelia talks so much over the horn. Not bad choices for knights Cornelia nice by looking at them alone I can tell there good. Gentlemen pleased to meet you." Diaz extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mister Cruz." Darlton shook Diaz's' hand. "Her Highness has told me much about you. For your deeds you should be knighted."

"Please don't call me Mister Cruz makes me seem like an old man. Call me Diaz." Diaz looked at Darlton's face. "By the way that is one major motherfucking badass scar man I need one of those in my face."

Darlton was weirded out who would want a scar like his but took the compliment well.

"I'm also pleased to meet you Diaz." Guilford shook Diaz's' hand as well.

"Hmm not bad at all stout, skilled, strong and is good looking too. Cornelia I recommend you marry this man immediately before some other woman take the initiative." Diaz smiled at a blushing and rather embarrassed Cornelia.

"Thank you sir!" Guilford liked the compliment.

Awight. I know you didn't bring me here for a social visit so tell who's pissing you off so I can kill him." Diaz casually said this statement.

"Yes here is the reason I brought you here." Cornelia activated the conference rooms screen which showed the result of the battle of Narita which to her were less than favorable.

"I am sorry you're seeing this Diaz I must seem like such a as you would say a fuck up." Cornelia still seemed ashamed much to surprise of her knights.

"No not all you're not a fuck up Cornelia. The strategy may seem simple in itself using the land against you but the positioning, timing of it all its the work of a real genius mother fucker this Zero is impressive strategically speaking. So my question is who did your father fuck over this time?" Diaz asks his friend for that answer.

"I don't know who Zero is I'm afraid. If we knew we could strike him when he was most vulnerable. Damn it all!" Cornelia seemed a bit infuriated that her brother killer and enemy of the empire was eluding her.

"Why so pissed Cornelia? Its just a minor set back. If that shit sack Zero thinks he got a good hit he is dead fucking wrong." Diaz smirked. "Especially now that yours truly is here."

"Hmm always as confident as ever I'm glad I can count on you." Cornelia smiles at him. "So what do you think of area eleven so far?"

"Its a shit hole. Its people are a joke especially those rebels stupid ass cause. I once pretended not understand there language. And two women called me Gaijin Gaijin. God that pisses me off." Diaz seemed upset his first impression of japan was not a good one.

"Hmm not a good impression I see. Oh well it matters little. Thank you for coming I'll call upon you when I need you go enjoy the sights if you wish." Cornelia hugged her friend and he replied the same way. "By the way is the rest of Lagoon company coming?"

"Sure if you want total overkill." Diaz replied to Cornelia's question.

"What ever it takes." Cornelia had a serious look on her face.

"Awight I'll give the rest of the crew a call. As for sight seeing why not maybe I'll beat the shit out off and possibly kill a few Japanese or eleven's or whatever there called now. Am I allowed to murder some of them." Diaz smiled really wanting to sate his bloodlust.

"No you can beat them up if you wish but don't kill them." Cornelia gave this warning no killing.

"Fuck! Ok Ok I'm on leash. See ya later just tell me when Zero shows up so I can shove my blade up his ass and see him cry like a bitch." Diaz waved see you later and left the conference room and was exiting the building.

"What do you think of him?" Cornelia asked her knights.

"Rude, crude with little to no tact and the manners of a wild dog. But there is something about him that exudes confidence and trust practically knight like qualities." Darlton measured this from Diaz. Guilford agreed with him.

Diaz left the viceroys building. As he was walking he pulled out his cell phone it was time to call the rest of crew.

"Revy, Dutch, Rock, Benny get ready guys cause this could be the best job we ever got. Hope this Zero gives us a challenge." Diaz walked away to see some sights and possibly beat people up.

Authors notes: Well my first code geass fic sort of a crossover with black lagoon but changed some things a bit to fit the code geass universe. Diaz is my oc based on devil may crys Dante(dmc4 version) but less demonic and a tad more villainous. He is called the devil of Roanapur cause of his tendency to go to the thick of battle, fight and kill simply for fun. Anyway enjoy my story.


	2. Stage 1 Calling the Crew

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer: All already know that neither Code Geass nor Black Lagoon belong to me. I repeat they do not belong to me only OC's and ideas belong to me.

Stage 1

Calling the Crew

Roanapur a city located somewhere in Thailand known by many names. Capital of crime, city of demons, Last stop on your way to hell. But for Diaz Cruz and the Lagoon Company this place is called home. Lagoon Company's main base of operations is in a dock. A rather insignificant little place but they make due and its perfect for what they need. But in time Diaz and Dutch will move ahead with there plan to expand the business. In the meantime they just wait for the next job.

"Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, pick up the fucking phone." The special talking phone invented by Diaz repeated this till someone picked up. "Hey jack offs pick it up already!" The phone shouted this new line as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Diaz your funny ass phone really makes our morning man" A rather muscular black man was laughing hard. "You heard the phone Rock pick it up.

"Yeah I'm going Dutch I'm going" The man in a business suit called Rock picked up the phone. "Hello this is Lagoon company any job done for the right price."

"Yo Rock its me Diaz! How ya doing man?" Diaz said hello to his friend.

"Diaz! Shit man where are you?" Rock asked this question cause he suddenly left. "Dutch its Diaz!" Rock shouted to his companion.

"_Heh if he's calling it means we gotta a job. Hope it pays well." _Dutch thought this and smiled.

"I'm fine man I'm fine. Well partially fine cause I'm in this boring shit hole of a country. Its one you know well Rock the homeland that abandoned you." Diaz tone changed to a serious one he knew this would anger Rock but he had a right to know where he was and where they will work soon.

"I see. You're in japan oh excuse me area eleven now." Rock clenched his fist in anger hearing that country's name both of them. "Thank you for being honest Diaz."

"Rock get everyone gathered in the living room I'm gonna give details of the work I got us once everybody's there on screen." Diaz gave this request to his friend. "I can reveal one now though the name of our employer an old friend Cornelia Li Britannia.

"You're kidding me!? You're fucking kidding me!? For real alright then I'm gonna get Benny and Revy on the mother fucking double." Rock gladly went to get the remaining two lagoon company members. "First Benny then Revy mostly cause she's hard to wake up."

Rock quickly went to Benny's room in Lagoon company HQ.

"BENNY! BENNY! GET YOUR ASS TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Rock shouted off the top of his lungs. "WE GOT A FUCKING JOB!!"

"Hey Rock keep your goddamn voice down will ya! I'm working here!" Benny was angered at the sudden interruption of his computer project. "This better be good man."

"It is Benny! We got a job and guess who's hiring us?" Rock sounded excited.

"Who the Emperor of Britannia?" Benny laughed.

"Better its our friend Corni." Rock still was excited.

"You fucking serious!? All right fuck this then I'm going." Benny saved his work,turned off his computer and rushed to the living room.

Rock rushed to Revy's room. The young,red haired and rather attractive woman was there dressed in nothing but underwear. He found her sleeping like a baby. Rock decided to wake her gently.

"Revy, Revy wake up." Rock in a very low tone of voice and shaking her gently tried to wake Revy up.

Revy turned her back a sign she doesn't want to wake up.

"Revy please wake up. Sigh Oh well guess you don't want to see your big brother Diaz and the job he has for us on the horn." Rock began to leave but those words woke Revy up.

"What the fuck? Big bro on the horn? Cool so about this job does it pay well and who's the one hiring us Rock?" Revy began to ask about this.

"An old friend Cornelia Li Britannia." Rock smiled.

"You're shitting me!? Corni! Damn where in blue fuck has she been? Heh this means two things either a free job or high paying job either way its gonna be fun and very much a challenge. Okay im getting my ass to the living room" Revy left dragging Rock there.

The crew was gathered at the living room. Dutch pushed a button in the wall and a communication screen appeared from the roof. The image of Diaz was there.

"Greetings and salutations. My friends and family." Diaz waved hello to his only family in the world Cornelia included in that list. "Now lets get down to business as you know already our old buddy Corni wants us to do a job. And so I graciously volunteered Lagoon company's services. For more details I'm gonna put on the woman herself."

Diaz image was replaced with that of Cornelia.

"Greetings my friends I also could say close to family." Cornelia slightly bowed her head to her close friends. "I have gathered all of you for this assignment I normally wouldn't resort to hiring outside help but my loss at Narita has shown me that I'm dealing with a formidable strategic mind and I need something even more formidable to counter it. Which is why I'm calling you the best mercenary team in the world. So my friends will you help me? And yes you will be compensated of course for you to do this for free simply cause I'm your friend would be unfair."

"You fucking know it Corni of course we'll give you a hand. By the way how much are you paying us?" Revy smiled waiting for the number.

"How does 50 million sound." Cornelia gave a smile. "Here I'll even show it all to you." Cornelia grabbed a case and opened it showing all the money she promised. Everyone was impressed to say the least.

"Whoa mucho casho." Benny was almost drooling at all that money.

"Heh Heh money." Revy really liked the sight.

"whistles Not bad Diaz sure knows how to pick em." Dutch was glad of this development. "So who's our victim?"

"Here he is." Cornelia added Zeros image. "He calls himself Zero but sadly that's about all we got on him. He remained well hidden in every aspect his identity, his age we know next to nothing about him."

"Looks like some jack off in a Halloween costume. This guy is the one we have to take out?" Revy asked with some skepticism for her Zero's costume is ridiculous

Diaz image appeared beside Cornelia's.

"Make no mistake! This asshole was able to beat Corni at her own game which means he's good and not too be underestimated. If we find him we kill him quick and optionally in a painful way." Diaz looked at the rest of Lagoon company. "I want your asses here by tomorrow. Corni is not taking any chances with this cock sucker so she wants us all."

"No problem big bro we'll be there. Hopefully this Zero is as challenging as you say he is." Revy smiled demonically. "I so fucking hope he is as good a fighter as he is a strategist I can feel good about myself when shoot him to death."

"Hmm great pay, challenging job and chance for rock to give japan the finger. What more can one ask for." Dutch was about to leave the room "All right let's get ready all of you."

The rest of Lagoon company left after Dutch shut off the screen.

"Well Corni there you have it the crew will gather and Zero balls will be decorating your desk very soon." Diaz smirked.

"You don't need to get that extreme still do what needs to be done. By the way Euphie would like to meet you. She has been asking for the ones that saved me all those years ago." Cornelia was really to Euphie and Diaz's meeting.

"You mean that uberly and annoyingly cute sister of yours sure when I have the time." Diaz couldn't refuse this at all.

"Thank you well happy site seeing and please don't kill anyone. See you later when I summon you." Cornelia hung up.

"Easy for her to say I'm on leash and I'm bored as fucking hell." Diaz hung up his cell afterwards Well the best thing I can do is go find joint where I can fuck some expensive hot women. But I'll do that later. Right now lets go to Shinjuku ghetto I love fucked up places reminds me of Roanapur and perhaps I could get into some fights." Diaz moved toward Shinjuku.

In the Cornelia office.

"Your highness you think its prudent to allow princess Euphemia to meet with that man." Darlton was a little against the idea.

"There another side to Diaz that only people close to him know. He is actually quite a decent man so its no problem if he and Euphemia meet." Cornelia was pretty relaxed.

Meanwhile.

"Shinjuku get ready cause if you think you're hell on earth well the Devil of Roanpur is gonna make you even worse." Diaz laughed and kept going.

To be continued.

Stage 2

Familiar Faces.

Authors Notes: Well second chapter done. Next Diaz goes to Shinjuku where he meets some of the black knights and one of them he knows well you guys can guess who it is. Plus some fools get hurt. Anyway enjoy chapter.


	3. Stage 2 Familiar Faces

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer again: As I said before neither code geass nor black lagoon belong to me. Only my oc's and original bits.

Stage 2

Familiar Faces

Diaz had finally arrived at Shinjuku. It was derelict and not at all pleasing to look at just the way he likes it.

"sniff Shit I love that smell reminds me of Roanapur only not as cool but it'll do." Diaz suddenly felt the need to urinate. "Shit gotta take a piss. Now where could a good location be?"

Diaz went to piss in a nearby grove.

"This is a good place. Wha..." Diaz took a good look and saw graves rather shoddy made but graves none the less. "Damn I can't piss here even a guy like me respects the dead. Oh well guess I'll find some other place. Still those graves so crappy then again they probably couldn't afford a good funeral. Well these are the people who deserve to be remembered unlike me."

Diaz moved toward a tree and began to take a leak there.

"Ah I'm done." Diaz was relived that was out of his system. "Time to move on let's see."

Diaz kept walking around almost aimlessly. Till he came across a scene which really pissed him off. Some Britannian soldiers were harassing a young woman Japanese woman.

"Listen eleven bitch you better do whatever we say otherwise you might get hurt. Remember its by Britannia's mercy that you apes are still around so behave and do what ever we tell you or well I already told you." A Britannian soldier smirked as he ripped off the womans clothing starting from the top.

The woman begged them not to do this but like crazed lustful animals they continued and were about to do far worse. That is till Diaz arrived he had fucking seen enough.

"Step away from the woman or this will get fucking ugly." Diaz clenched his fist ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who you're dealing with buddy?" The same soldier asked Diaz unaware who he was. "Are you listening to me fool." The same person touched Diaz's jacket.

Diaz took offense at some jackass touching his shit and quickly broke the guys nose with one punch. The other soldiers took out there guns.

"_God fucking damn it Corni why the hell did you put me on leash!" _Diaz thought to himself he hated being restrained. "Ok pendejos I can't kill you but I can hurt you real bad_ . _Let's dance!" Diaz smiled as his aggressors began to fire at him.

Diaz easily dodged all the bullets with near superhuman skill and speed his movement where a blur. He shot all the soldiers in one leg each.

"You BASTARD!" One of the soldiers screamed in pain.

"You fucks still have one good leg each thus you can still move so get the fuck out of here before you have no legs at all." Diaz kicked them all while they were down.

"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch. Just you wait we'll kill you." The soldier negan to get up with quite a bit of struggle.

"Oh I don't think so considering who I am. Tell me ever hear the name Diaz Cruz? Well dipshits that's me." Diaz smiled at them.

The soldiers realized who this was and began to limp away. Not only were they afraid of Diaz but also of the wrath of Cornelia should she find out about there "activities" with Japanese women like Diaz Cornelia has an outright hatred of rapists.

"Hey you ok?" Diaz asked while putting his coat over the womans nearly nude body.

The woman nodded while Diaz stayed at her side to protect her from any reprisals. While this was happening some members from the order of the black knights were watching one red head rather attractive girl in particular was quite impressed with Diaz's ability. That red head was the Black knights top pilot Kallen Kozuki.

"Amazing! His movements were like a blur! Such skill and power! We could definitely use this guy!" Kallen truly was impressed at Diaz performance he could be an invaluable addition to the black knights. "I wonder is he any good at piloting knightmares?"

"Yes he is in fact he is far better than you. Well mostly cause he has the age and experience factor over you." A voice came from Kallen's back.

"Really Ogi he is that good? Hmm we don't we try and persuade him to join us?" Kallen looked at her fellow black knight.

"He won't do it. He doesn't work for causes ever unless were paying him a lot of cash and if he's here that means he was already hired." Ogi kept looking at Diaz.

"Still we have to try." Kallen was about to go where Diaz was.

"Hey fuck ups I know you're there watching me. So get you're asses down here and give this woman some clothes or do I have to make you get down here." Diaz was looking straight at Kallen and Ogi.

"Well well if it ain't the devil of Roanapur. Been a while has it." Ogi came closer to where Diaz was.

"Oh boy that voice sounds familiar. Who is that?" Diaz turned his head "Ogi you son of a bitch so you're still alive."

"Yeah barely." Ogi smiled at him.

"So how's Naoto hopefully still alive he was pretty cool and funny." Diaz laughed a little he liked the guy.

Ogi's expression changed to one of sadness.

"Heh that's all I needed to know so he's dead huh. I knew that shit would happen that's pretty much what you get when you fight for some cause." Diaz also looked kinda sad. "Shit what a waste!"

"Wait you guys know each other? And he also knows my brother?" Kallen came in a little curious.

"Oh I forgot let me introduce her to you. This is Kallen Naoto's little sister." Ogi introduced Kallen to him.

"Hmm holy motherfucking shit this is Naoto's sister heh she filled out in all the right places god I wish I was a teenager again I would all over her. "Diaz gave a smirk to rather embarrassed Kallen. "I can't help it she's hot. Fuck I really wish I was a teen again."

"That's his warped way of saying you're beautiful Kallen." Ogi gave a small laughed

"Sir can I ask you how do you know my brother and Ogi.?" Kallen still blushing after the comment even though a little rude in execution it was flattering.

"You wanna know? Okay its a funny story actually you see it all began when your bro and Ogi arrived at Roanapur to get some weapons for there terrorist group. As they heard that its the best place to get good shit for anyone, anytime even knightmares. However they failed to recognize something a basic rule of dealing with illegal arms traders. Always know who you're dealing with or else get fucked. Naoto and Ogi nearly died in Roanapur for failing to recognize this now lets begin the good shit in the story."

_Flashback scene._

"_Hmm Naoto do you really think its a good idea to be here? I heard some terrifying things about this place." Ogi asked this question out of concern for both there lives._

"_What choice do we have we don't get any support from other groups. The japanese liberation front is taking there sweet time doing anything. Besides this place is the best one for getting arms away from Britannian eyes." Naoto kept moving._

_They finally arrived at the bridge the entrance to Roanapur and saw on that bridge a noose._

"_What the hell is that noose there for?" Naoto was confused at the sight._

"_Is someone gonna get hanged? I thought that method of execution was no longer used." Ogi was also confused._

"_Oh its still used but only by really sick Britannian nobles but that ain't what the noose is there for newbies." A man in red lying down at the bridge's top most part looked at them. "Its a warning for the sane to those who hold unto normalcy or there very souls stay the fuck away. For reckless, the wild at heart, the insane an invitation to come on in and well do what the fuck you want. The question is which one are you? If you're the former your fate is down there." The man pointed at the river below the bridge._

_A horrible sight awaited Naoto and Ogi when they gazed at the river dozens of corpses floating._

"_Oh my god! Naoto this is a bad idea lets get out of here! We can find some other means to get gear but not this place!" Ogi really wanted to get out of here._

"_There is no other place Ogi its this or its back to square one. We move forward." Naoto kept going._

"_You should listen to your friend you guys are the former you won't survive here. So leave before its too late." The man in red just looked up at the sky._

_Naoto and Ogi kept moving ignoring the man in red's warning._

"_Oh fucking well new meat learns the hard way." The man in red leaped down and followed them._

_Naoto and Ogi now were in the city and its sights not good ones though prostitutes, criminals, mercenaries, drug and arms dealers as far as the eye could see. Not too mention a shoot out between rival mobs. But they had to keep going for the sake of there country._

"_Now we have to get to this place called the church of violence let see according to the map it should a few more kilometers ahead." Naoto kept walking forward._

_Naoto and Ogi have finally arrived at there destination._

"_This is rather ironic a Christian church giving out illegal firearms." Ogi scratched his head._

"_Yeah but hey this front is the best one they can come up with most won't suspect a church." Naoto went to the door and knocked on it._

_The door opened and a blond nun with sun glasses showed up._

"_What the fuck do you two want?" The blond nun rudely asked._

"_Were here to buy to some firearms and knightmares. We were told this is the place to get them." Naoto looked at the nun straight in her eyes._

"_Go around the side where the living quarters are we'll talk business there with my boss." the blond Nun got out and shut the church doors moving to the living quarters with Naoto and Ogi following behind._

_They all arrived at the living quarters the blond nun directed them to the couches and Naoto and Ogi sat down._

_An elderly nun with an eye patch sat in another couch directly looking at the two men. The blond nun was whispering something to her ear._

"_Hello gentlemen. I'm Yolanda leader of this fine church and establishment. So my associate here tells me you wish to do business with us. What do you need?" Yolanda smiled while drinking coffee._

"_We need this." Ogi handed over a list what they needed._

"_Hmm a lot of merchandise you guys are asking for. Do you have the money to pay for all this?" Yolanda was still with her smile._

"_We do actually." Naoto handed over a two brief cases filled with money._

_The nuns opened the cases and saw lots of money in them enough to pay for the men asked for._

"_Hmm I didn't expect the Japanese resistance to have this much money." Yolanda found it strange even with the money in her face. "I was under the impression britannia pretty much reduced the Japanese to second class citizens and stripped them of all rights including salary for labor."_

_Naoto and Ogi were shocked how did this woman know that._

"_By the expressions on your faces you seem to wondering how did I know you were Japanese resistance. Simple really what your ordered is what we in Roanapur know as desperation orders and deliveries. The type that is required by small groups fighting big and losing battles. Like you against Britannia." Yolanda look at them still with her calm and nice attitude. "But I must ask your group doesn't seem that big or rich and even if Japanese workers got salary it would probably be akin to slave wages. So tell me how did you get the money?"_

"_Fine I'll tell you this money was gotten from robberies by several resistance cells they gathered enough and then hid it sadly they were all killed later but the money was well hidden and its location known only to us we found it then got here well you know the rest." Naoto had a sad look many died for this._

"_Ah so sad very well we accept this money and your weapons shall be delivered to japan in three weeks." Yolanda smiled again, "Thank you for doing business with us and yes we know were you are."_

_Naoto and Ogi bowed to them in the formal Japanese way and left. They were happy they finished the dealings and were going home little did they realize that the church of violence had other plans._

"_Eda get the phone and make a call please." Yolanda nice smile suddenly turned into a near evil smirk._

"_Sure thing boss." The blond nun named Eda picked up the phone and began to make call. "Heh Dumb fucks. New meat is always so easy to use. Although I kinda feel bad for that Naoto guy he is hot."_

_Eda waited until the someone she is calling answered her._

"_Hello this is the Britannian authorities how may we help you?" the operator answered._

"_Get me Baron Jonathan Sloan on the line. I have some info about Japanese terrorists that he might find interesting." Eda smirked._

"_Who is this?" The operator asked._

"_Tell him its Eda he'll know." Eda began to wait and it would not be a long wait._

"_Well Well if it ain't the bitch nun from Roanapur. How you doing slut?" Jonathan smiled hoping that got a rise of Eda._

"_Fine you small dicked fuck. Now do you want to know the where abouts of two Japanese terrorists that are heads of there group with ties to the JLF?" Eda flipped a coin and waited._

"_Fine I don't miss chances for fucking elevens over. How much will this cost me?" Jonathan asked her a little mad._

"_Fifty grand each." Eda smiled she knew this would piss him off._

"_You fucking whore! That's highway robbery!" Jonathan was livid._

"_Take it or leave it dipshit. If you leave it I'll go to your enemy instead and he can get the credit for fucking over Japanese terrorist efforts plus he will give me double what I'm offering just for bring him this info." Eda could hear his teeth grit in anger pleasing sound to her ears._

"_Fine bitch just tell me where they are. Me and a contingent of men will go get them." Jonathan was still gritting his teeth in anger._

"_There here in Roanapur but soon will leave I suggest you get your ass here quick." Eda hung up._

"_I hate that whore!" Jonathan destroyed his own phone. "Time to go." he left as he called a rather large contingent of men to his side._

_Back in the church._

"_You know Eda, Yolanda that's playing dirty." the man in red was in the building and got in there without being seen._

"_Well if it isn't my favorite fuck buddy Diaz. What brings your red clad ass here?" Eda smiled almost lustfully. "You wanna mattress dance again?"_

"_Much as I'd love to fuck you again and again Eda sadly I didn't come here for that. You screwed those two hard and well I can't allow that." Diaz pretty made his stance on professionalism clear._

"_Oh that don't worry about it. The two newbs will get there stuff and keep there lives too. After they heh suffer a little. You got good timing Diaz cause I need you to keep em both alive. So will you do it?"_

"_A triple cross huh. Sure I was gonna save there lives anyway but since you ask me now what's in it for me?" Diaz grinned._

"_You, me, lots of fucking, any position you want at any time you want." Eda looked at him._

"_Sex the gift that keeps on giving. I'm in." Diaz was excited about that little prospect._

_Meanwhile._

"_Hey Ogi why don't we stop and eat somewhere?" Naoto was in a good mood asked his friend._

"_In this hell hole no way." Ogi wanted to leave as quickly as possible._

"_C'mon lets take a break. Besides no one has tried to rob or kill us yet. Plus we gotta celebrate." Naoto smiled._

"_Well do you know where to go?" Ogi was unable to refuse his friend,_

"_You know you're right all I know of this place is how to get in and out." Naoto was embarrassed._

"_Maybe I can help you boys with your dilemma." Diaz suddenly appeared._

"_Hey its the guy in red from the bridge." Ogi wondered how he got there so fast._

"_You want good food follow me. By the way my name is Diaz Cruz." Diaz walked in front of them._

_Naoto and Ogi followed him._

"_Welcome to the Yellow Flag best shit in town a restaurant, a bar it could also have strip club but that was too expensive. I already got a table reserved for me and my crew so you can eat and drink with me there." Diaz and company got in the bar. "Hey Bao how you doing man?"_

"_I'm fine Diaz hows business?" Bao gave him the thumbs up._

"_Good Good its about to get even better in a few hours." Diaz smirked. "By the way my little sister Revy didn't shoot up your place again or brought idiots that shot it did she?"_

"_No not this time. But how long that lasts I don't know." Bao looked a little stressed. "Good thing you didn't bring her here today."_

"_Revy, Dutch, Benny and Rock are on a job elsewhere." Diaz looked at his prized custom made dog tag. "Me I was doing shit for Balalaika as you know she summons and tells me to do shit I obey. The woman was the the one that made me what I am today without her my corpse would be decorating Roanapur river years ago I would do anything for her." Diaz looked quite emotional._

"_Hmm yeah she did save your ass. By the way who are these two Japanese folk with ya." Bao looked at them he rarely sees mainland of japan Japanese here he also passed on some food and rinks to the crew._

"_Oh yeah lemme introduce you there names are..Hey what are your names anyway?" Diaz forgot to ask the first time._

"_Oh right we never gave you our names. I'm Naoto Kozuki this is my best friend and partner Ogi Kaname." Naoto just remembered something "Damn we never gave the church our names!"_

"_Don't worry I suspect they already knew your names. So no problems in that front. The church of violence info network is quite excellent despite the appearance of there business." Diaz reassured them. "Now eat and drink boys cause the tour of Roanapur is not over._

_The were eating and drinking and having a good time well all except Ogi the place is too shady for his taste. He heard the Diaz Cruz somewhere before yet couldn't put his finger on it._

_Just as this was happening. A large contingent of men and knightmare frames arrived led by Jonathan Sloan._

"_Give them a warning shot." Jonathan Sloan ordered his men to open fire on the bar._

_Meanwhile in the bar._

"_Now guys I know this is gonna be sudden but duck." Diaz forced Naoto, Ogi and Bao to duck from the incoming bullets sadly the same could not be said about the rest of the bars patrons who all were killed.._

"_What the fuck! No way Diaz! I can't fucking believe this shit! There shooting up my bar again!" Bao was livid, he took cover bhind his bar counter and took out his shotgun to meet the enemy._

"_What the hell!" Ogi rose and saw all the patrons dead and the Britannian soldiers outside. "Oh god oh no what the fuck are Britannian soldiers doing here?"_

"_The only ones that knew we were here are... Goddammit the church they double crossed us. The bitches sold us out! And were gonna die because of that!" Naoto was furious and panicking._

"_Not exactly as long as I'm here I guaran damn tee you won't die. Sides the Church of violence aka the rip off church sent me for that reason." Diaz whipped out his twin guns ebony and ivory._

"_What they sent you to keep us alive? That doesn't make any sense!" Naoto was confused._

"_It does when you know who the fuck that Britannian shit sack is. His name is Baron Jonathan Sloan. And he was the one who fucked the church over hard years ago. You see the church once had a huge shipment of drugs to be delivered to certain parties. Coke, crack, weed, Refrain etc any and all drugs were there. That shipment stood to make the church a mint if sold. But guess who fucked it all up." Diaz was getting ready to fight._

"_Who?" Both Ogi and Naoto asked._

"_Baron Sloan in those days he was a knight but due to his screw job he got promoted and got a lot money too. To think the church bribed him with quite a bit of cash to let it slide but no he got greedy and fucked over the church took them years to recover from that. Now thanks to you two Yolanda and Eda can get some revenge." Diaz smiled ready to kill something._

"_Still they used us as bait!" Ogi complained._

"_No cause they wouldn't have sent me if that was the case. Don't worry guys we all are gonna win you keep your lives get your weapons and go home and have a kill every Britannian you see fest. The loser is Sloan." Diaz was now ready._

_Soldiers began to enter the bar to check if the two terrorists survived._

"_Hey Diaz shows these fucks who shot up my place why they call you the Devil of Roanapur." Bao gave Diaz his blessing to shot the fuck out of them._

_Diaz gave a wicked sneer and he leaped into action shooting every Britannian soldier he saw while moving, flipping and running. Shots so accurate they never missed there mark. His speed was insane a blur to eyes of both Ogi and Naoto they were impressed and scared at the same time. _

"_He is smiling he is enjoying this whole sale slaughter. His title of devil is well earned." Naoto shivered seeing the brutality of this man but was glad for the protection._

"_I remember I heard of this guy the most monstrous merc in Roanapur one of the leaders of Lagoon Company my god the legendnary Devil of Roanapur Diaz Cruz." Ogi was scared yet also welcomed Diaz's help. "Well I can't complain the protections good."_

_Diaz kept shooting up soldiers inside the bar. Then went outside to take out the knightmares. Using special electricity laced bullets he disabled the knightmares and the mass electricity killed the pilots inside. Sloan was now alone, helpless and pissing his pants._

"_Heh Heh now Johnny boy what you gonna do now huh bitch? Your boys are dead you're all alone with nothing." Diaz got closer._

"_Wait! Diaz please let me go we can make a deal! You could get a lot of money! Buy something nice for your little sister and pals!" Sloan was backing away._

"_Sorry pal Eda gave me a better offer than that and you know my policy once we take a contract we never break it." Diaz looked to his back. "Speak of me Eda is here."_

"_Hello Johnny small dick. How are you? Nice and scared I hope." Eda had an evil smile on her face and whipped out Yolanda's desert eagle. "Yolanda says hello and good bye." Eda pointed the desert eagle to Sloan._

"_Eda please! We can make a deal! Don't kill me please!" Sloan look like he was about to cry._

"_Sorry small dicked asshole you had your chance for money and pussy but you blew it when you screwed us. So hasta la vista baby." Eda shot Sloan in the head blowing it clean off she then spat at the headless corpse._

"_Well Eda as promised I kept the two alive and also I gave you a nice bonus free knightmares for you to sell off." Diaz tapped one of the stolen knightmares. 'All you have to do is take out the corpses and you're set."_

"_I really want to fuck you right now." Eda lustfully looked at Diaz._

"_Later mami later. First I gotta take my buddies to celebrate Britannian deaths." Diaz went back to the still scared Naoto and Ogi who watched the whole thing._

"_Hey boys lets get back in the bar and celebrate. Drinks and food are on me." Diaz helped them up._

"_Excuse me aren't you afraid of britannian reprisals?" Ogi asked._

"_Fuck no they will not come here the majority do not want to set foot in this place and the emperor finds us amusing so he'll keep this place around." Diaz took them inside. "Boa drinks and food for my friends on me and some money for you to repair your bar. Mostly cause I got a lot of money from my last job with Hotel Moscow."_

_The fear Ogi and Naoto had went with the wind. They celebrated big time but one thing was missing the pussy._

_As the celebration continued a blond woman with familiar sun glasses in rather provocative garments mostly hot pants and a pink tank top with the words just do it in the center came in._

"_Hey Eda. Nice look." Diaz complimented her ahem good look._

"_Who's this?" Naoto asked but upon a closer look he knew who its was. "Eh the fuck the nun from the rip off church!"_

"_Ya good guess baby." Eda smiled and drag him to the bars upper room. "You and me are gonna have a little proper and private celebration."_

_Naoto and Eda went in to that room._

"_Eh what do you want?" Naoto asked bewildered._

"_I want you to fuck me." Eda had an extremely lustful look in her face._

"_You what!?" Naoto was wide eyed shocked. "No way!"_

"_No way!? Heh no wonder you Japanese are losing against Britannia you behave like a bunch of shit bag chickens! Hell I'm giving you sex here and you say no pathetic!" Eda mocked him._

"_Take that back!" Naoto was angered by Eda's insult to his country and fellows._

"_If you want me take that back then prove to me you're a man. Prove to me Japanese males aren't small dicked pussies. Come big boy fuck me." Eda just kept taunting him._

"_You want me to fuck you bitch nun? Ok i'll fuck you!" Naoto grabbed Eda and tossed her in the bed. Then he ripped off her top exposing her breasts._

"_Yeah big boy that more like it." They both proceeded to the good stuff._

_In the bar. Really loud noises were from the upper room from erotic moans to the occasional "oh god that is so good!" among other things._

"_What the hell is he doing in there? Don't tell me Naoto is having sex with some woman he just met!" Ogi was really shocked._

"_What's wrong with that? Most teenagers do that too you know. Let him enjoy the moment cause you don't know if you will remain alive tomorrow." Diaz drank his liquor._

"_That ain't funny!" Ogi spat back at Diaz for his lousy joke._

"_I ain't joking." Diaz reasserted himself. "You don't know when your life is gonna end so enjoy every moment. Cause gods a bastard like that."_

_In the upper room_

"_Damn that was fucking great!" Eda was in quite the ecstatic state right now. "Hey Naoto you got a huge cock god that felt so good between my legs. I guess the rumors of Japanese being small in that area is are not so true."_

"_Thanks you weren't so bad yourself damn never had it that good." Naoto was smiling after the incredible sex he just got._

"_Roanapur style sex baby. Strong, Hard and dirty." Eda smiled herself "Hey slept with any Britannian chicks before?"_

"_No none would touch me with a ten foot pole I'm nothing more than a filthy eleven to them." Naoto stared at the ceiling._

"_There fucking loss the dumb bitches. I don't know why the fuck they do that a hot guy is a hot guy no matter where he comes from." Eda hated that type of stuff. "Let me tell you a secret I'm Britannian by blood."_

"_Heh I kinda figured that one out but you're not like most Britannian women. How come?" Naoto asked why Eda was so different._

"_I was the daughter of a nobleman a duke to be exact. He wanted to marry me off to some asshole to improve his standing. But I refused and got kicked out of the house look hun britannian women related to nobility do not have it easy. Its look pretty, marry some dork to improve relations and what not etc." Eda hated remembering this. "Well big boy I think its high time for you to go home. And don't worry your weapons will arrive in the designated time."_

_Naoto and Eda got dressed. Afterwards they all left the bar went to the bridge to see Naoto and Ogi off._

_They all said there good byes and Diaz escorted them as far the boat they came in. They went home again._

_3 weeks passed and a boat arrived passing through britannian security. Its was Diaz's custom made boat the black lagoon to deliver the weapons and knightmare frames to the resistance._

"_Hey guys how the fuck you been?" Diaz waved. "Here's your shit signed, sealed, delivered."_

_All the equipment was moved to the resistance base. His job finished Diaz was going to leave._

"_Wait Diaz!" Naoto stopped him "Please fight with us!"_

"_Hmm Got any money? No then sorry no go." Diaz kept walking._

"_Diaz please you know our cause is just and with your power and skill we might just win." Naoto tried to gte him to join but it failed. "Have you ever fought for a cause in your life?"_

"_Yes once." Diaz look changed to one of sadness._

"_What happened?" Naoto asked "Hey Diaz I wanna know what happened."_

"_The cause lost sight of what it is and became something else. Something it shouldn't have become. Be careful your cause does not suffer the same fate" Diaz got on his boat. "Dutch lets get out of here." Diaz looked at Naoto. "Nice guy hopefully he wises up before he dies or is ends up like me."_

_The black lagoon left Japanese waters and made a return trip to Roanapur._

_End flash back scene._

"And that as they say is that." Diaz finished the story.

Kallen didn't know what to say it was quite exciting but at the same time scary as Diaz himself is. But the cause bit has her stumped.

"Well I gots to go. Please get this woman clothes mostly cause I have take my coat back." Diaz caught some clothes thrown by Ogi. He gave them to the woman whom returned his coat he then left.

"Hmm there he goes again. Leaving and doing what ever he wants." Ogi sat down.

"Ogi what did he mean about a cause losing site of what it was?" Kallen asked this question.

"Naoto and I did not understand that either till a few months. We researched a bit on him and we found the answer. It seems he worked for F.A.R.C. some years ago. That group was like our black knights but a lot more brutal. Sadly as years passed this group went to bed with there very enemy and Diaz alongside another fellow revolutionary Rosarita Cisneros found out the hard way. They were not revolutionaries anymore they were mere guard dogs for interests. Disillusioned they left the FARC and swore never to fight for any cause again." Ogi was saddened this info he really didn't want to relive.

"I see. But were not not like that at all. If he could just hear us out." Kallen was hoping that he could join them.

"That will take a lot of convincing and to the point that it actually gets him to trust Zero the type of man he wouldn't trust at all." Ogi gazed at the sky. "Hmm with his experiences I doubt he would ever join us. Not unless a lot of money is involved."

Ogi and Kallen were deep in thought perhaps thinking of a way to convince Diaz. to join but little did they Diaz was going to be the greatest adversary they ever faced.

To be continued

Stage 3

The crew arrives.

Hell's Motel opens.

Authors notes: Long ass chapter but hey the length was necessary for the mass flash back. Well enjoy.


	4. Stage 3 The Crew Arrives

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this shit?

Stage 3

The Crew arrives.

Hell's Motel Opens

Diaz kept going on his exploration trip in shinjuku still waiting for his crew to arrive. He suddenly spotted a building which resembled a familiar place in his past.

"Shit. Look at this place. Reminds me of the building in both Puerto Rico now area 5 aka my homeland and Roanapur. I started like any other shit sack here. Stupid and pathetic." Diaz sat down and pulled a out a beer. He opened the can and began to drink. "I remember when I couldn't stand drinking beer or even looking at it my little bro was right I was one day going to drink. Heh."

As Diaz was chugging his beer. A familiar person was running like mad looking for him. It was Kallen Kozuki.

"Where is he!? huff puff" Kallen looked around and then found Diaz drinking. "Mr Cruz!! huff puff" Kallen kneeled really tired but got up and approached Diaz.

"Hey its Naoto little sis! How's it goin! Want a drink?" Diaz extended his beer to Kallen.

"I can't I'm not old enough to drink." Kallen gracefully declined.

"The fuck!? Girl you're a resistance fighter are you!? Old enough to fight, Old enough to drink, Old enough to fuck! Now drink and don't be a pussy!" Diaz threw the beer to Kallen and she caught it. "Or should I just put a little dress on you with ribbons and call you Shirley!?"

Kallen drank the beer to show Diaz she is brave and proud but Kallen had never drank alcohol before so it kinda made her sick.

"Heh don't worry that happens to first timers. Hell I should know I couldn't even stand the stuff till I had no choice but to drink it." Diaz smiled. So "I take you're not here to just look at me drink are ya?"

"No. I'm here to ask you to join our group to fight against Britannia. Your power could help us greatly. Please mister Cruz! We are not like those FARC phony revolutionaries." Kallen was almost begging to Diaz.

"I see Ogi been talking about that. Fuck that's my business but hey I bet he means well. Listen Kallen causes are not my thing anymore after the FARC a cause which I once believed in with my heart and soul I stopped believing in causes. So sorry." Diaz stared directly at Kallen's eyes. "Money won't convince me now cause I'm already under someones employ and I never break contracts."

"Haven't you looked at this place!? Haven't you looked at what's going on with the people here!? The suffering there enduring if we had you on our side then perhaps japan can be free. Please reconsider Japan needs a man like you." Kallen said this in a near desperate tone.

"Japan needs a man like me? Needs a man like me? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Diaz kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kallen asked confused at Diaz's sudden laughter.

"What you said is funny. You think japan needs someone like me a psychotic, card carrying, greedy killer mercenary? You nuts bitch!? If japan needed somebody like me then that means this country is really fucked and beyond saving." Diaz still laughed. "Zero that guy at least isn't like me so he is better suited for saving this country but not me. So sorry I can't."

"But why!? I thought you were friends with Ogi and Naoto?" Kallen was disappointed some would say on the verge of tears.

"I am there friend hell they are among the few I took an instant liking too but I'm also a mercenary a professional. I can't simply break a contract just like that. Shit Kallen you gotta understand that!" Diaz pounded his fist in frustration. "Maybe if you guys reached me first then perhaps but not now I'm afraid not sorry. Don't get me wrong I feel for your people even if they treated me like shit and they piss me off but I'm just one man I learned the hard way one man cannot make a difference. My strength cannot do that alone."

Diaz got up

"Is it payment that 's the issue? Then we can give you anything. We need people like you in order too in against Britannia. If you wish you can sleep with me if you want." Kallen sounded desperate to free japan.

Diaz got pissed and slapped Kallen in the face. He grabbed her and stare deep into her eyes

"Don't you fucking sell yourself like that! You save that for the one your gonna be with but never sell yourself like a cheap whore got it! If your brother heard you saying that he would be ashamed so don't do it again! You're better than that!" Diaz was fuming at what Kallen said.

"You're right what the hell was I thinking!?" Kallen realized the mistake of those words.

"That's fucking better. You better not even think of that ya hear!" Diaz suddenly heard his cell phone beep an indicator of Lagoon companies arrival to japan. "Well I gotta go see ya Kallen."

"Ok see you later. By the way you said where hired by who?" Kallen asked.

"Sorry can't tell you that client confidentiality stuff we professionals do. But I promise you will find out soon enough. And you're not gonna like it." Diaz left to greet his comrades leaving Kallen a little confused.

Meanwhile near an abandoned dock in Shinjuku. The lagoon companies high tech boat arrived.

"This is it japan! Were here boys and girl although Shinjuku looks like a shit hole almost as bad as Roanapur cept no hard ass criminals." Dutch found his surroundings amusing. "Well what do you know Corni is here to greet us along with her knights heh nothing better than a greeting for a friend."

Cornelia was waving to her friends happily.

"Rock lets go. Our friend is waiting." Revy got out of the boat but noticed Rock wasn't following. "Rock! Move your ass!!"

"No I don't want to go damn why did I have to come back to this place again!" Rock really did not wish to return to japan after Genbu Kururugi sold him out.

"Rock stop bitching and move!! Corni is expecting us." Revy got back in dragged Rock out by force. "Benny you too haul ass!!"

"Yah I'm coming keep your panties on! God Revy you can be such a bitch." Benny stepped out of the boat.

"Let go Revy let me go god fucking damnit!" Rock was shouting all over the place.

Dutch also got off the boat.

"Guys how have all been it has been so long! Since we all met face to face. Dutch, Benny welcome." Cornelia greeted her friends. "By the way these are my most trusted knights Guilford and Darlton."

"We heard of em. Great guys." Dutch shook hands with the knights.

"Cool I'm meeting real true to form knights." Benny also shook hands with them.

"Hey bitch!" Revy called out to Cornelia. "I got something to say to you!"

"How dare you insult the princess with such words!" Guilford was about to draw his gun.

"Stand down Guilford!" Cornelia ordered her knight to stop what he was planning to do. "Well well if it ain't the lunatic murdering cunt!" Cornelia smirked at Revy.

"What did you say? You did not just call me a cunt did you princess bitch! Why don't you fucking call me that to my face!" Revy dared Cornelia to get closer.

"I just did you lunatic murdering cunt!" Cornelia got in Revy's face and it looked like it was gonna get ugly.

They both stared at each other intensely and but it seemed like they were holding something back. They both then began to laugh and hugged.

"HAHAHAHA! God it been a fucking while hasn't it Corni!" Revy smiled.

"Yeah haven't had a good laugh like that for a while. Thanks Revy!" Cornelia also smiled. "And what the hell are you doing to Rock?"

"He pussied out cause he didn't want to come to japan so I forced him here. Say hi Rock." Revy pulled toward Cornelia.

"Hi Corni." Rock waved at her.

"Hi Rock." Cornelia waved back. "I understand his frustration with not wanting to be here the country that sold him out. Anyway lest go to my place Euphie would love to meet you guys."

"Not without me you ain't." Diaz has finally arrived.

"Diaz! Big bro!" Revy dashed and jumped toward him to give him a hug.

"I love you too little sis!" Diaz hugged her back. "Well what the fuck are we all waiting for lets go and party we got no killing to do so lets enjoy ourselves till Zero shows his ass."

They all left.

"Darlton did you what that woman the one called Revy was wearing such scandalous clothes. Totally unsuitable to a lady. Then again she doesn't seem like lady." Guilford did not like Revy's choice of clothing

"Guilford I suggest you keep your mouth shut that woman would tear out your throat if she hears you." Darlton was warning Guilford not to talk behind Revy's back.

The friends and knights volted to Cornelia's home to wait for Zero's move and too meet the princess Euphemia. The Motel just opened and all the black knights have to do is check in.

To be continued

Stage 4

Of crooks and friends.

Authors notes: Short chappy but it got the job done the next one will be large due to massive flash back which explains how Cornelia knows the lagoon company. The battles come afterward. So enjoy. As for Diaz well he is quite an honest man who does not glorify what he does to him crime is a choice and those who can live with the consequences of that choice can do crime those who can't better just quit. Half assed doesn't make it long in the criminal world. Especially in roanapur.


	5. Stage 4 Of Crooks and Friends

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer: See other chapters for it.

Stage 4

Of crooks and friends

The little Princess meets the Devil and his demons.

The crew arrived at Cornelia's residence. They were in awe at how big and beautiful it was in the outside and inside did not fail to impress either.

"Holy mother fucking shit Corni! Your house is da bomb damn now this is high society living!" Revy looked around impressed as well as the others. "How many toilets does this joint have anyway?"

"At least 15 bathrooms." Cornelia smiled. "We get a lot of people here during parties or big events when I'm not busy running things."

"Fucking A! Now shows us your room!" Revy kept looking in awe.

"Of course right this way." Cornelia escorted her friends to her quarters.

They arrived at her room and Lagoon company loved what they saw.

"Fuck take a look at this bed! Revy dove right into Cornelia's bed much to Guilfords dislike. "So soft and comfy nothing like my shitty bed. This is one big room fuck!"

"Heh what did you expect Revy!? Cornelia is of the Britannian imperial family after all. Of course she would have only the finest shit available. Our home is like a shack by comparison but our money is spent on our gear to complete jobs and food we don't get enough for luxuries." Diaz smiled sort of envious at Cornelia's good life. "Enough of this shit tell your maids and butlers to get us lots of food and Bacardi were gonna feast and get drunk tonight. You knights are invited so relax and enjoy. While Zero is not fucking around we have fun."

Cornelia sent word to her servants and they began preparing the meals and drinks to send to Cornelia's room. After a few minutes the meals arrived.

"Damn Corni your cooks are fast and efficient! This is some good shit!" Dutch grabbed a plate and began to serve himself.

"They better be fast and efficient otherwise I'd fire them." Cornelia also grabbed a plate and began to serve herself. "I won't accept anything less than perfection from those under me."

"That's cold girl." Dutch began to eat.

"This gonna be the best we ever had in ages!" Benny also grabbed a plate and began to serve himself.

"It is good shit I agree." Rock also followed suit.

Revy was already stuffing her face and Cornelia was enjoying the company of her friends.

As the feasting and drinking was happening someone got in to Cornelia's room. Its was princess Euphemia Li Britannia Cornelia's sister.

"Hey sister I wanted to talk... Oh I see you have guests! Hello I'm Euphemia Li Britannia." Euphemia gracefully bowed to them.

"Perfect timing. Euphie I want to introduce you to the ones that saved my life those years ago and me strong." Cornelia stepped aside and introduced her friends. "Say hello guys."

"Yo." Dutch waved at Euphie.

"Pleasure to meet you." Benny shook her hand.

"Likewise." Rock also followed suit.

"How ya doing?" Revy waved.

"Como estas amiga." Diaz also waved.

"You mean these people are the lagoon company? Oh wow. But they are very scary." Euphie was a little scared by there appearance and reputation.

"Roanapur's a scary place Euphie. You need to be strong and make scary friends in order to survive. A princess like me is worth less than a pack of cigarettes in that place. But thanks to lagoon company I got stronger and survived." Cornelia looked at her friends with gratitude.

"I would like to know how you met exactly?" Euphie was curious.

"Ah story time. Ok gather around gente. You lead off Corni!" Diaz sat down on the floor along with everyone. "Euphie I'm gonna give you a warning this story is rated R and X cause of extremely violent and sexual content with adult language and drug use. Parental discretion advised."

"My father wouldn't care about that. He missed all my birthday parties after all. Among other things." Euphie looked sad.

"Well that is very sad but whatever I never liked the asshole anyway." Diaz rubbed his hands. "Its time lead off Corni!"

"Well to start It all happened when I was 16 and me and Euphie where taking a vacation in an imperial villa. Sadly the villas aren't as insanely secure as the imperial palace is. That's when it happened Japanese assassins ninjas where able to get in there..." Cornelia continued.

_Flash back scene_

_The imperial villas. The places where the imperial family go to rest and relax from day to day royal duties. One of the main problem is the less tight security. In order for the royals to have there privacy._

"_Alright its just as we thought the villas are nowhere near as secure as the palace so this attempt will not fail." A ninja in white and his group watched from a far of mountain with there binoculars._

"_You sure? We tried this before and failed not too mention lots of our comrades died in the process." A green ninja asked his leader in white if its possible to succeed._

"_That was the imperial palace. This is a villa its different. Now lets get going!" The white ninja and his group began there infiltration._

"_I hope to god you're right we gambled everything working as for the shadow faction of the Japanese government alongside that Genbu Kururugi person. Hell we were even banished from our clan for violating the assassins creed. So please be right." The ninja in green truly was hoping this op succeeded._

_The ninjas silently got in the villa grounds and took out any guards they came across. They hid the corpses so the others they have not taken down wouldn't be alerted. They arrived near the main residence. The ninja in white looked through the window with his binoculars._

"_Well look at this! It seems our lucky day has come! The third princess Euphemia is there also! Two for the price of one! How great can this night get?" The ninja in white was glad for this. "Lets take em boys!"_

_The ninjas got in the main residence._

_Meanwhile inside the Second princess Cornelia's chambers._

"_This was a fun day! I love taking vacations here! Don't you think so Euphie?" Cornelia lied down on her bed tired but happy._

"_Yeah the water park was fun. Lets do it again sometime okay!" Euphie was hoping for another repeat of that fun filled day._

"_Yes we will again someday but now lets get some rest." Cornelia still lying in bed began to close her eyes._

_As Cornelia was about to drift into slumber she felt something odd and her eyes opened up. She began to move her hand under her pillow reaching out for something._

"_Euphie look out!" Cornelia grabbed and unsheathed her sword which she kept under her pillow and she tackled the startled Euphie to the ground so the upcoming shuriken projectiles wouldn't touch her. _

_Another barrage of shuriken projectiles came at the now standing Cornelia but she deflected them all with her sword._

"_Who would be stupid enough to attack members of the imperial family?" Cornelia prepared herself for battle. "Euphie stay behind me!"_

"_What's going on sister? Euphie asked very scared even more so by the fact she saw the shuriken stuck to the wall. "What is happening!?"_

"_Alright assassins show yourselves and stop hiding like cowards!" Cornelia was still on her guard and protecting Euphie at the same time._

"_Hmm not bad you were able avoid our first barrage of shuriken and then deflect our second with your blade excellent. I see the emperor of Britannia is adamant with making his children the best of the best so young yet so skilled." The ninja in white appeared before her as well as his group. "Hmm you will make fine hostages and bargaining tools."_

"_You're ninja aren't you? Japanese assassins! I never imagined japan would be brazen enough to try to kidnap anyone from the royal family!" Cornelia considered this attack an insult was quite angered by it. "Were are your friends assassin?"_

"_Them? They are making sure we don't get interrupted." The white ninja was measuring Cornelia. He saw she could not move cause she was too busy protecting Euphie. "Hmm lets make a deal! A duel if I win you and your sister come with me as hostages if you win we are yours to do with as you please."_

"_A duel!? You're challenging me to a duel!? Hmm fine its your death! Euphie take cover in the closet." Cornelia took a stance and prepared for the ninjas attack as Euphie hid in the closet._

_The white ninja dashed with incredible speed that he seemed to disappear from sight. He was already behind Cornelia and was about to strike her back with his sword intending to finish the fight quickly. But Cornelia had much faster reflexes than the ninja counted on and she blocked the attack then countered with a left ward slash of her own but the ninja quickly dodged it._

_After that display the ninja knew Cornelia was a skilled opponent even at that young age. He decided to step up his game. He quickly charged at Cornelia and aimed for her legs with his sword Cornelia blocked the initial attack but the ninja quickly used a sweep kick which Cornelia dodged. The ninja began to realize things were not going as he wanted and decided to use a powerful technique called the flying swallow._

_He flipped backwards to a wall and sprung forward from it with great speed attempting a very powerful slash. The flying swallow is usually lethal decapitating opponents but this version was meant to slash Cornelia enough to stun her and not kill her. Unfortunately for him Cornelia was able to not only dodge it but counter it wounding the white ninja in the arm._

"_Yes in a fair fight you would beat me. But..." The white ninja smiled. "We ninjas aren't known for being fair now are we."_

_Cornelia did not understand what the ninja was referring too until she felt pain in her shoulder. Her shoulder had been pierced by a kunai knife revealing the flying swallow was a ruse in fact the whole duel was nothing more than a ruse._

"_Heh that Kunai is tipped with tranquilizer liquid you will now fall asleep and be a lot more complaint." The white ninja gave small smile._

"_You cowardly bastard you said we would have a duel." Cornelia could not believe she fell for this the ninja used her own pride against her and now she was feeling the tranquilizers effects and slowly losing consciousness._

" _I said duel I didn't say fair duel now did I dear." The ninja smirked._

"_You damned coward!" Cornelia consciousness was slipping. "Euphie I'm sorry I failed as a warrior but I won't let these Japanese pigs take you!" Cornelia pressed a button located under her bed before she slipped into the tranquilizer induced sleep._

"_Shit we better volt! Grab the other princess quickly!" The white ninja commanded his subordinates to also get princess Euphemia._

"_Come here little princess in the closet we won't bite heh heh much." The red ninja opened the closet and saw Euphie hiding in a corner fearful. "Now be a good girl, do what we say and you won't get hurt." The ninja was about to grab Euphie when suddenly his arm couldn't move as if something was holding it in place. "The fuck!"_

_The red ninja saw a wire tied up in his arm._

"_My my I truly have lost a step in my old age. I usually arrive faster oh well the curse of being human I guess." An elderly gentleman in a butlers outfit showed up._

"_Who the fuck are you!?" The red ninja rudely asked the elderly gentleman._

"_Ah how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself I am Walter C. Dornez butler to the imperial family and also former knight of one." Walter bowed and began to release his wires._

"_The angel of death!? Were outta here grab Euphemia and lets go!" The white ninja gave this command he knew they could not beat the former knight of one even if he isn't in his prime._

"_I don't think so!" Walter used his wires to pull princess Euphemia to safety at his sides now the ninjas can't take her._

"_Damn forget it!" The white ninja used a smoke bomb and grabbed the unconscious Cornelia in the cover of the smoke. "Lets take Cornelia and get out of here!" All the ninjas left the residence with Cornelia in tow._

_While the ninjas were jumping out of the villa grounds one looked at the leader confused._

"_Hey boss why didn't the angel of death just insta kill us like he usually does his victims?" The red ninja asked the white one._

"_Simple he couldn't just slice us to pieces and adorn the room with our blood and entrails in front of Euphemia the poor girl would be scarred for life." The white ninja then turned his gaze to his price the second princess Cornelia Li Britannia. "Heh we may have lost the third princess as a bonus but we got the real price."_

_The smoke cleared in the second princess' room._

"_Damn how could I let this happen!" Walter cursed himself for failing to rescue princess Cornelia. "How will I explain this to the emperor?"_

_Meanwhile in the ninjas mobile base._

"_Well we got what we came for time to send a message to the Emperor of Britannia." The white ninja felt happy. Now they believed they got Britannia by the balls. "Okay get word to the emperor directly. But before that lets have a look see at our little guest."_

_The ninjas went into the holding pen they had Cornelia in. Her arms and legs were tied up and she was looking at her kidnappers with a gaze that if looks could kill they would be dead on the spot._

"_When you look at her she is quite a babe. Hey baby would you like a taste of Japanese dick. Eh." The red ninja started to stroke Cornelia's face._

_Cornelia was really mad at this filth touching her face and even suggesting intercourse with him bit the red ninjas hand and tore a piece of his flesh._

"_You fucking bitch!! You tore off a chunk of my hand!! I'll kill you!" The red ninja pulled out a knife._

"_Stop it! If you kill her we get nothing. Now patch up your hand and get to work getting the emperor on the line." The white ninja ordered his subordinate. "Idiot! He better learn to control his libido."_

"_Cowards you're brave cause I'm tied up here!" Cornelia spat at her captor._

"_You know biting a chunk off someone hand is not proper behavior for a princess. My how would your peers react if they saw you doing that? They might call you an uncivilized barbarian or an animal. Heh Heh." The white ninja smirked. "And for that you lost your speaking privileges." The white ninja gagged Cornelia's mouth. "Ta Ta dear." The white ninja shut the door._

_Cornelia was very angry she had never been humiliated this way now gagged she couldn't even speak. In her mind she cursed herself for this if only she was stronger. But she silently promised to makes those ninjas pay in blood for this._

_In the communications part of the mobile base._

"_Okay lets get the the Britannian imperial palace on the horn." The white ninja seemed very happy now._

_The other ninjas began operating the equipment. And sent a pirate signal to imperial palace which is pretty much equipped with everything._

_In the imperial palace a screen activated in the imperial receptionist desk._

"_Hello this is the Britannian imperial palace. Please state your business." The receptionist asked the caller._

"_Hi bitch can you please get the fucking emperor of Britannia." The red ninja shouted obscene words._

"_Sir I were you I would refrain from using such language in the imperial palace. If you say any more offensive terms again then I'm gonna end this conversation." The receptionist was not at all pleased with red ninjas words._

"_Please forgive my foolish friend he has the subtlety and grace of a stampeding bull." The white ninja pushed the red ninja of the screen he keeps his dialog up and they won't be able to negotiate._

"_That's better so what is it you wish sir?" The receptionist asked again._

"_An audience with the emperor not personally of course just over the line to discuss business." The white ninja replied to the receptionists question._

"_Sir I'm afraid that is not gonna be possible. The emperor is a busy man. Besides he will not see people like you I'm afraid." The receptionist gave this piece of not so new news to the white ninja._

"_Oh I think he will see us if he wants her back." The white ninja then showed Cornelia to them tied and gagged._

"_My god you're the kidnappers of the princess you bastards." The receptionist gave a sign to one of his companions to trace the call._

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you don't brother tracing this call. If you try you'll get the trace in say Africa or thailand." The white ninja mocked them._

_Sure enough he was right they were getting traces all over the place._

"_Damn it you win. Get me the boss tell him to relay this message to the emperor. We received a call from her kidnappers and they are ready to make demands please answer them for the princess sake." The receptionist gave this message to a messenger to deliver to the boss whom will deliver it to the emperor._

_The message arrived to the emperor and he wasn't impressed or even angry._

"_So now they showed themselves what took them so long I wonder? Put them on in my private screen." The emperor of Britannia Charles Di Britannia commanded his subordinate._

_The screen went down and white ninja now was facing the emperor._

"_Hello your majesty pleased to make your acquaintance. Now lets discuss our demands." The white ninja believed himself victorious with Cornelia still tied and gaged at his side._

"_A ninja how old fashioned. And save your breath I won't listen to any demands you have to say." The emperor has made his stance clear._

"_I don't think you know the seriousness of the situation your daughter is in right now. So lets make a deal for her sake." The white ninja victory look disappeared._

"_I know that. But I really don't care if she was weak and stupid enough to get caught by you sorry excuses for assassins then she isn't worth rescuing. Good bye." The emperor turned off the screen._

_The white ninja had a very frustrated look but he knew this action was not unexpected in fact he deep down knew it was coming his compatriots however were not in the least bit happy._

"_Great just fucking great this slut is worthless now!" The green ninja shouted in anger._

"_Not entirely I'm gonna fuck her real good. I can forgive her for chewing off a chunk of my hand but in return she is going to have to give me some pleasure." The red ninja was ready to have some "fun" with Cornelia._

"_Don't touch her not until I think about what to do with her. I gotta call the boss. So stay the fuck away from her until further notice." The white ninja pulled out a cell phone._

_Cornelia watched the bickering ninjas and was getting more angry by the second they were talking about violating her a princess of Britannia like some cheap whore on the street. As for her fathers words that decision he took was not at all unexpected but it sent shock waves deep inside Cornelia. She won't show it but is affected her father won't even plan a rescue sadly as she knew the Britannian creed of only the strong survive precedes over everything._

"_Hello master Genbu Kururugi." The white ninja greeted his master._

"_Ah japans most faithful ninja. So how did the mission go? Successful I hope." Genbu Kururgi answered while drinking a little sake._

"_Yes and no. We got the princess here but our demands were not even listened too I'm afraid." The white ninja spoke in a disappointed and sad tone. "He said and I quote if she is stupid and weak enough to get caught by meer assassins like you she is not worth rescuing. Can you believe that?"_

"_I guessed as much. I find it amazing that man even has children or his children still call him father. Oh well nothing be done about that. Sad I pity the princes and Princesses of Britannia." Genbu found the revelation that the emperor abandoned his daughter rather disturbing and for such a base reason._

"_Now we have worthless hostage. I feel like I failed you and japan master." The white ninja tone of voice was still sad._

"_Don't worry and don't think you failed japan either. I really didn't expect the emperor of Britannia to rescue the second princess anyway. But you did good for trying if only the other ninja clans were as loyal as you then I wouldn't have exiled them. Also she isn't entirely worthless. There is a place where you can make a profit out of her." Genbu sneered wickedly._

"_You don't mean Roanapur? That city of evil? Damn but you're right that is about the only place now we can get something out of her. I see what we must do. Thank you master." The white ninja was grateful for the wisdom._

"_Not a problem hopefully you get a decent profit she is worthless to japan but not too you. See you when you return home." Genbu hung up._

"_So what did the master say?" The green ninja asked his commander._

"_He said she's ours to do with as we please so were gonna get a profit off her ass. Which means no raping her damaged goods do not sell well in Roanapur. You get that red?" The white ninja adressed the red one._

"_Shit okay I won't touch her." The red ninja was disappointed._

_The ninjas took off to Roanapur in there mobile base which doubled as a boat to sell Cornelia off to the highest bidder._

_Flash back interruption._

"They were going to sell the princess like slave to some cheap hood my god! Barbarians!" Guilford was disgusted at that revelation.

"Wow sister I can only imagine what might have happened next." Euphemia was also shocked.

"You don't have to imagine Euphie I'll tell you." Cornelia proceeded to tell the story again.

_Returning to flashback_

_The ninjas arrived at the capitol of crime, the city of evil, the last stop on your way to hell._

"_Well were here. Leave a few here to watch the boat we don't want our gear being stolen which is very fucking likely to happen. So stay alert. Lets not forget all the ninja clans have made this there new home after they were exiled and our ex clans are looking for us and its not for tea and sushi." The white ninja told his subordinates to proceed with caution. "Hello princess or should I say ex princess looks your gonna make us a profit whether you like it or not. Now let me take this gag off so you can speak. I know you have a lot to say." The white ninja removed the gag._

_Cornelia didn't say anything she stared hard at the ninja with rage and indignation._

"_I hate that look! That smug ass look you Britannians have! That stupid fucking pride that makes you think you're better than everyone else! Well bitch you're not so better now! Fact is you're gonna end up as someones personal whore! They will fuck you till there nothing left to fuck!" The white ninja true feelings begin to show._

"_I'm no ones whore! You hear me!" Cornelia shouted._

"_Oh you will be bitch you will be. Hey red?" The white ninja called out the red one_

"_What is it man?" The red ninja asked his buddy._

"_We can have a little fun with her!" The white ninja smirked._

"_Yeah? So we gonna gang rape her?" The red ninja eyes were filled with lust._

"_No that would damage the goods but we can play strip the bitch by bowling." The white ninja made this announcement which made the red ninja smile in glee its the next best thing to raping._

_The ninjas went to a bowling alley in Roanapur. Intending there sick game._

"_Okay guys whom ever scores a strike gets to remove some of princess clothing one article per strike till she is ass naked." The white ninja told this to his very approving group._

"_What!? I won't allow it you bastards!" Cornelia tried to struggle but was tied up still._

"_Nothing you can do bitch. Okay who's first?" The white ninja showed the bowling ball._

_All the ninjas raised there hand but only one was picked first it was the green ninja. He threw the ball down the lane and hit a strike. As his prize he gets to take off an article of Cornelia's clothing he started with her pants which left her lower body with nothing but panties. Then came the red ninja he hit a strike and removed Cornelia's top leaving her with a bra on her upper body._

"_Stop it!" Cornelia shouted but that fell on deaf ears. "You cowards won't violate me like this! I won't stand for this humiliation! Let me go and lets settle this like warriors!"_

_Again these words were on deaf ears. Cornelia was angry. She wanted to kill these men to rip out there entrails and hang them on walls._

_The next ninja shot a strike and removed Cornelia's panties as a reward._

_Flash back interruption._

"My god those barbarians subjected you to that my princess? Such sick people tell me where they are and I will punish them." Guilford really was heated at what he heard.

"No need my knight. For those men are already dead. And to tell that side of the story heres Diaz."

"Oh fuck yeah! My turn to say the tale! Well continuing were we last left off..." Diaz began to tell this side. "I was gonna get it on with that hot piece of nun ass Eda when I heard a lot of noise coming from the bowling alley near the lagoon company dock."

_Returning to flash back_

_As the strip game was happening. The noise the ninjas were making was disturbing somebody they shouldn't. During one of his favorite times. In the lagoon company dock in the room of Diaz Cruz two people one Diaz himself the other his favorite fuck buddy Eda the nun naked and ready to get it on but the noise was too much._

"_What the fuck is that noise? I can't do this with all mother fucking racket!" Diaz shouted in anger his hot steamy sex time is being interrupted._

"_Some assholes in the bowling alley are making too much noise and killing the mood! Fuck! " Eda was also angry._

_Diaz got up from the bed got dressed picked up his sword and his guns. And got out of his room went down the stairs._

"_Hey big bro where you goin off to?" Revy who was sitting at the couch reading a magazine asked her brother._

"_I'm goin to kill someone for interrupting my hot steamy sex time." Diaz replied to his sister. "Wanna come along?"_

"_Sure I got nothing else to do." Revy got up and picked up her cutlass guns._

_They both left Lagoon company building and went straight to the bowling alley._

_As both Diaz and Revy were arriving the ninjas were still playing there sick game. Now Cornelia was down to her bra. The next ninja bowled another strike and removed Cornelia's bra. Now Cornelia was totally exposed much to her shame and anger._

"_Damn you! When I get out of this I'll kill you all! I swear to god I'll kill you all!" Cornelia shouted in immense rage but was unable to act on it cause she is still tied up._

"_Idle threats from one who's powerless. Well dear if we don't find a buyer for you immidiately I'll give to a client of mine." The white ninja smiled. "He is a crack head who doesn't get a hard on unless its hardcore S&M. You'll both get high and he'll whack off as you eat his shit. But don't worry I'll make sure to get a copy of the video."_

_Cornelia's shame along with her anger further increased. This couldn't be happening to her. Just as Cornelia was lamenting her situation in her thoughts. Diaz and Revy busted in._

"_Okay boys mind keeping the noise down. Cause if you keep this shit up I'm gonna yank off your sacks like a paper towel!" Diaz "calmly" explained his stance. "What the...? What the fuck are you doing to that girl?"_

"_None of your business now fuck off or kiss your ass goodbye? The red ninja threatened Diaz._

"_You threatening me? Revy check this out this ninja punk is threatening me!" Both Revy and Diaz laughed. "Listen dip shit you must not know who I am otherwise you would be scared out of your shitty pants and stop your shit right now."_

"_Oh you don't look like anything special to me just another crook here. So I'll say for the last time either fuck off or die." The red ninja again threatened Diaz._

"_No this is what you guys are gonna do. First you will get down on your knees and apologize for dissing me. Second you will stop your mistreatment of this girl at once I do not like this stripping a young woman of her dignity shit. Third you will kindly walk the fuck out of here with no fuss." Diaz laid the ground rules._

"_If we don't what then asshole!" The red ninja still cocky was talking more smack._

"_Then we move to option X. Revy and I are gonna decorate this place with your limbs and guts and paint the bowling alley red with your blood. How's that sound?" Diaz smiled and was drawing his sword._

"_Fuck you kill him!" The red ninja and some other ninjas jumped toward Diaz intending to kill him._

_Diaz smiled and slashed the ninjas with his sword when the ninjas landed they fell to pieces on the floor._

_The other ninjas also attacked but Revy shot them dead with precision and grace before they could touch Diaz. Plus she repelled all there projectiles._

"_Hey dumb asses bullets are faster than shuriken." Revy mocked the dead ninjas_

"_Thank you Revy." Diaz looked at the white ninja which was all that was left. "Now let the girl go and you can leave refuse and you won't see the fucking next day."_

_The white ninja was helpless now and he also realized who this was._

"_Shit this is Diaz Cruz damn it all! Of all the places!" He grabbed Cornelia as a hostage and held his sword to her throat. "Now let me out of here or the bitch dies!"_

"_Dumb shit." Diaz suddenly disappeared and was quickly behind the white ninja. He grabbed his hand with the sword before he could react. Diaz broke his hand and the ninja let go of the sword and Cornelia without harming her. "Hey I remember you guys you were those ninjas that were booted out of there clans for assisting Genbu the asshole Kururugi even after he exiled your clans er ex clans from japan. Damn you guys are dumb fucks."_

"_We were assisting our country! You a man without a country could never understand our loyalty Gah!" The ninja groaned in pain._

"_Country? That's the most fucking stupid reason I have ever heard! Do you how much horrifying shit gets done in the name of country? Its the same as religion! If that what it takes to love your country I don't want one I won't be caught in a hypocritical storm of shit!" Diaz then looked at Cornelia. "Hey girl this asshole put you through indignities so I decided you should be the one to punish him. Choose your weapon." Diaz untied Cornelia and showed her his guns and sword Cornelia still in the nude chose the blade._

_In fit of rage at the indignation she suffered she attacked the white ninja and cut him up with the sword she stabbing and slashing for several minutes then switched to lopping of the rest of his body parts. Afterwards when the ninja was in so much pain he wanted to die and Cornelia granted him that by chopping off his head._

"_Got that off your chest?" Diaz approached Cornelia and used his coat to cover her body and reclaimed his sword. "By your face It seems you have nowhere to go do you?"_

"_Yes I have nowhere to go anymore." Cornelia replied to Diaz's question. "Why did you save me? Do you want something in return?"_

"_No I don't want anything from you. I just can't stand women being treated like that." Diaz extended his hand to her. "Wanna come with us and be a sailor?_

"_Yeah why not. Like I said I have nowhere else to go." Cornelia took Diaz's hand. "What's your name anyway?"_

"_Diaz Cruz. This is my little sister Rebecca(Revy)Cruz. What's your name?" Diaz asked while Revy waved hi at there newest member._

"_I am Cornelia Li Britannia." Cornelia bowed her head in gratitude._

_Diaz and Revy were shocked now they could get why so looked so familiar they saw her on the news._

"_You're the second princess of Britannia!? What the fuck are you doing here!!" Both Revy and Diaz were still shocked._

"_I'll tell you but first let go somewhere else than this place." Cornelia really didn't want to be in the alley._

"_Sure let's go back home Revy." Diaz began to walk away back to there home._

_They all went back to Lagoon company HQ._

To be continued

Stage 5

Welcome to the Lagoon Company

Authors notes. Long ass chappy but worth it. Also the flash back is not over next we will see Cornelia crazy adventures with the Lagoon company in the happy little world of crime! Enjoy.


	6. Stage 5 Welcome to the Lagoon Company

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries

Disclaimer: You already know.

Stage 5

Welcome to the Lagoon Company.

_Diaz, Revy and Cornelia finally arrived at the Lagoon company HQ/docks._

"_Home sweet home. May not be as much as your palaces and villas but its home. So make yourself at home Corni. Mi casa es su casa." Diaz made way for Cornelia typical gentleman stuff._

"_Corni? Why do you call me that?" Cornelia asked confused as to the weird name._

"_Its short for your name Cornelia like a nick name. Don't like it?" Diaz looked at Cornelia with a smile._

"_Its ok I guess." Cornelia smiled while Diaz pat her head. "I need to take a bath."_

"_The shower is upstairs. I know you're eager to get those mother fuckers stink of your body." Diaz gave a little laugh pat her head again and and escorted her to the shower. They got there._

"_You can put my coat in the towel rack. Well i'll leave you to your shower time." Diaz left the shower. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."_

_Cornelia put the coat in the towel rack and began to bathe._

"_Big bro why did you bring her here?" Revy asked "I swear you got a fucking soft spot for strays."_

"_Yeah I do they remind me of my beginnings plus like you once were when I adopted you she is in need. Rock was in a similar situation when we picked him up. I may not be a saint or a hero but I do know when people need help and she needs it. As for why she's a stray now well we'll know soon enough once she finishes bathing." Diaz sat down on the couch and waited mostly cause somebody took his magazine._

"_Yeah that's the reason I met you and you took me in. I'm fucking glad it happened that way. You were the only one who ever thought about my happiness. Fuck you were willing to die to give me happiness." Revy fondly remembered the day she first met her big bro._

"_Well anywho let's wait till she finishes. I bet Dutch, Rock and Benny will be surprised." Diaz gave a small smile as he waited._

_The door to lagoon company HQ opened and Dutch the other leader of Lagoon alongside Diaz stepped in with Benny and Rock who all recently were at the yellow flag eating and drinking._

"_Hey man whas up." Dutch high fived Diaz._

"_Nothing much killed a few idiots that interrupted my hot steamy sex time with Eda and we got a guest too." Diaz stared at the ceiling_

"_Really who?" Benny asked._

"_Me." Cornelia got down from the shower room dressed only in a robe that was in the shower._

"_Princess Cornelia?" Dutch looked wide eyed._

"_In the flesh." Cornelia sat down._

"_So Corni care to tell us what happened that got you here." Diaz reminded her of what she said in the alley prior._

_Cornelia began to recount her now done with plight._

"_That's the story." Cornelia bowed her head sad._

"_So your daddy left you here to die eh? Simply cause you got caught by ninjas? Damn and you still call that man father?" Diaz was shocked but did not show it._

"_Shit! Reminds me of when japan left me to die!" Rock also was shocked but unlike Diaz he showed it_

"_Yes by the way care to introduce me to the rest of the team here?" Cornelia asked for the names of everyone else._

"_You already met myself and Revy. The others are Benny Levin. Hacker that pissed off the FBI and Mobs nearly got himself killed till we came along now he puts his extremely formidable computing skills to work for us." Diaz introduced Benny._

"_How you doing!?" Benny shook Cornelia's hand._

"_Next stop is Rokuro Okajima now called Rock. Was a business man in japan till his country dumped him and left him to die now turns his skills of business and language for us." Diaz introduced Rock._

"_Hi!" Rock shook Cornelia's hand._

"_This is my partner and co leader of Lagoon alongside myself. Dutch Jackson. He was once bad ass knight in Britannia but quit for reason that if you wanna know Corni you best ask him." Diaz introduced Dutch._

"_Princess." Dutch bowed respectfully_

"_I already know why and he knows I know. Dutch "Action" Jackson former knight of Britannia and instrumental soldier during the Vietnam war. You quit cause of the horrors you saw there and I don't blame you a lot of the soldiers that returned were driven mad by what they saw some even killed themselves. Only you and one other returned sane." Cornelia explained._

"_They were the lucky ones?" Rock asked._

"_Wrong Mr. Okajima. Those that are the unlucky ones they have to live with the consequences of what they did and the images of what they saw for the rest of there lives." Cornelia corrected Rock on this subject._

"_I see I never thought of it that way. Sorry Dutch and thanks Cornelia also call me Rock." Rock shook Cornelia's hand again._

"_Well intros over now lets get some rest tomorrow we got a job to do. And Corni you're gonna help us in this job." Diaz stared at her._

"_Sure its the least I can do for you as thanks for saving me I won't be a burden to you or freeload. So where will I sleep?" Cornelia asked where her dormitory is._

"_You're sleeping in my room in my bed while I sleep on the floor. I trust we have no problems with that?" Diaz got up._

"_Not at all thank you." Cornelia went with Diaz to his room._

_Diaz and Cornelia got in Diaz's room it was a nice room not much compared to what Cornelia's used to but nice. It had a lot decorations and weapons from pretty much every culture blade, guns you name it. And special place reserved for his sword rebellion and guns ebony and ivory._

"_Nice room. Cozy and with lots of weapons its definitely you and I kinda like it." Cornelia approves of the room._

"_Glad you do like it now here the bed you sleep there I sleep on the floor here." Diaz lied down with his pillow and blanket. "Good night Corni."_

"_Good Night Diaz." Cornelia lied down in Diaz which also had a pillow and blanket not really royalty material but she couldn't complain at least she had a bed to sleep in and roof over her head it could have been her in the street sleeping in a box or a trash can._

_They slept but after a few minutes Cornelia was looking at Diaz wondering why he hasn't made any sexual advances toward her._

"_Excuse me Diaz." Cornelia spoke to him._

"_Yeah what is it Corni?" Diaz asked._

"_Why haven't you well.." Cornelia was a little embarrassed to ask that question._

"_Why haven't I tried to fuck you is that what you were gonna ask." Diaz bluntly answered._

"_Yes." Cornelia still wanted to find out why._

"_The answer simple I only fuck a woman when she says yes and is totally willing with no regrets. If she says no then its no as in legs closed no entry ever." Diaz gave his answer. "Unless of course you want to fuck with me that is you say yes and are perfectly willing."_

"_Um no I don't want that." Cornelia look at Diaz._

"_Then its settled you said no its no. Now go to sleep we got a rough day tomorrow even if it is your first job with us it won't be easy. We need all the energy we can muster." Diaz lied down Cornelia followed suit they both fell asleep._

_Morning came Diaz custom alarm clock went off._

_Get the fuck up shit sacks, Get the fuck up shit sacks." The clock went on and on with that phrase as well as the annoying typical alarm clock sound._

"_Rise and fucking shine Corni its daybreak and we gotta go its work time." Diaz got up from the floor ready to work._

"_Yeah I'm up. I need something other than robe to dress myself though if I'm to go to work." Cornelia got up from the bed. "By the way Diaz please put that alarm clock into less annoying mode."_

"_No can do the clock is needed to wake the others with the exception of Dutch up in on time." Diaz went to his closet to get his trade mark clothes. "As for clothes for you go to Revy's room she has some for women mostly cause she was the only woman here."_

_Cornelia put on the robe and went to Revy's room._

"_Hello Revy can you let me in?" Cornelia asked as she tapped the door once._

"_Been waiting for ya. Now get in here and put some clothes on." Revy opened the door and Cornelia got in. "Move it! We got go now!"_

"_Alright I'm going!" Cornelia look through Revy's closet but was very stupefied almost disgusted at Revy's selection of clothes. "What is this!?"_

"_What is what!?" Revy asked a little confused._

"_Your selection of clothes its just absolutely dreadful! How the hell can be seen in that!? That should be a form of punishment." Cornelia was rather angry she didn't want to wear those garments which only amounted to a tank top, hot pants and shoes._

"_Excuse me!? You didn't just fucking insult me did you!" Revy was staring to get very angry at Cornelia's words._

"_No just your taste in clothing its pitiful!" Cornelia tried digging into Revy's rack of clothes hoping to find something wearable._

"_You fucking saying I have no TASTE! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Revy blew her top and pulled her gun to Cornelia's head but just as quickly Cornelia grabbed a sharp object and put it near Revy's throat._

"_Heh not bad so you're not a spoiled brat of a princess after all!" Revy smiled in anticipation for what could possibly be a good fight and she began to respect Cornelia._

"_You listen to me you condescending thug if you ever point that gun at me again you better damn well prepared to use it and to die. Got it?" Cornelia herself was not in a good mood after this attempt on her life._

_As the girls were pointing there weapons in vital parts Diaz stumbled in the room._

"_Hey bitches! Stop your shit and get moving! Time is money here!" Diaz was getting upset at the delay._

"_What the fuck is wrong here!?"_

_Revy and Cornelia after drawing there weapons away explained the situation._

"_You two are telling me that fucking dumb reason was delaying you?" Diaz stared at Cornelia. "Corni get dressed with which ever of Revy's little bits you find and now or would you prefer to go naked? And Revy I know you have problem with the new people but keep that to yourself get it?" Diaz looked at Revy and she agreed with what he said_

"_Ok." Cornelia began to pick and choose something out of Revy's clothes rack and got dressed in it. She came out embarrassed but Diaz wasn't when he saw her in a brown tank top and brown pants with shoes similar to Revy's._

"_Not bad girl you got even hotter! Dunno what the fuzz was about. Now lets go already!" Diaz got out fully prepared as well as everyone else._

_The gang got out to where the Lagoon company boat called the Black Lagoon was. As they got there Cornelia noticed something Diaz, Dutch and Revy were bringing in an awful lot of guns along with what they are supposed to deliver._

"_Ok boys and girls the mission is this. We are to deliver these supplies to the ninja clans hidden in a small island near Roanapur. And were taking the sea route here so in short this could get ugly in a hurry." Diaz indicated this little fact._

"_Excuse me why would this get as bad as you say." Cornelia asked this question cause a simple delivery job doesn't seem so dangerous and isn't supposed to be dangerous._

"_Glad you asked that. Dutch elaborate please." Diaz stepped aside._

"_Well the area around that island happens to be plagued with pirates and unlike the the dumb fucks we faced before these guys are far fiercer, better armed and way more skilled. They attack anything that crosses there territory. Even delivery boats. So we have to be ready and on guard at all times." Dutch began to enter the boat. "Now lets go crew."_

_The rest began to enter the boat as well. Dutch got to the controls turned on the black lagoons engine and took off._

_The trip seemed uneventful. Nobody showed up yet._

"_Hmm guess its smooth sailing Diaz." Benny relaxed himself in the bow of the ship._

"_Ever hear of calm before the storm Benny boy? Same scenario here these guys are smart. They wait for the opportunity to strike. So be on guard." Diaz watched the sea like a hawk. "Benny watch the radar okay."_

"_Sure thing man." Benny got back to his station inside the ship._

_Diaz alongside Revy and Cornelia stood watch from the outside._

"_Diaz when the fuck are the pirates gonna appear!? This is getting fucking boring!" Revy was really angry and worst of all bored she was expecting some action._

"_I have to agree with Revy here. This trip seems uneventful." Cornelia was almost disappointed._

"_Be patient they'll be here a lone boat is too good an opportunity to pass up. These pirates do not only hunt high profile ships you know. That is one secret to survival in the criminal world take what you can get and from what I heard they practice that frequently. So eyes open and arms ready." Diaz kept watching._

"_Guys! We got company! Radar indicates six ships are approaching us from behind!" Benny shouted._

"_Thanks Benny! Girls get the guns ready!" Diaz took out his guns._

"_Heh finally shit they took a long time to appear." Revy smiled and while she was preparing her little arsenal._

"_It sounds like you're enjoying this." Cornelia wondered why Revy was so excited._

"_Of course I am tell me princess what is life if you don't fucking enjoy it. It ain't worth living." Revy still was smiling._

"_I have a name you know its Cornelia or Corni if you'd like. Still you make a great point." Cornelia smiled also "Life ain't worth living if you can't enjoy it!"_

"_Heh you're speaking my language Corni! So do you know how to use those guns!?" Revy asked._

"_Who do you think you're talking too!?" Cornelia loaded and cocked her guns._

"_Heh shotgun and grenade launcher. Your style is in your face just like mine. Heh great minds think alike." Revy was liking Cornelia more and more._

"_Unlike most of my siblings who's knights do the work for them I love to get my hands dirty. I see you're the same too that's good." Cornelia was also gaining a new respect for Revy._

_Revy and Cornelia waited for the boats to gather at the sides. Then they both jumped at the boat nearest to there respective side._

"_Have fun girls!" Diaz prepared a rather large gun._

_Revy continued on her side. Blasting and shooting everything she saw. The crews in the ships tried to fight back but were severely outmatched by her superior gun skills. A flurry of acrobatics, bullets and dead bodies was all that could be seen. Revy was smiling and listening to some music. One guy who lived through all that tried to shoot Revy in the back but Revy noticed pointed the shotgun toward the guy while she had her back turned and shot him in the chest._

"_Wonder how Corni is doing? I ran out of bodies to shoot." Revy looked Cornelia's way to see how she doing. "Oh well lets sink the boats." Destroyed what left and then jumped back to the black lagoon hoping to cathc up with Cornelia._

_Cornelia was also doing some killing in her part of this. Shooting the fools that dared fight her. She was able to kill several at once with her grenade launcher. The rest were trying to shoot down Cornelia but the smoke of the explosions was covering her well and they were missing badly while Cornelia was picking them off one by one._

"_Heh this is a rush. Well lets get this over with." Cornelia kept firing bullets during acrobatic dodges of enemy fire hitting the mark every time. "Ah I'm done wonder if there's any left."_

_Sadly there wasn't anyone left there. After realizing this Cornelia jumped back to the black lagoon._

"_So how many you got Corni?" Revy asked Cornelia's kill count._

"_Hmm three boats each of us. Each filled with five pirates give or take I say I got fifteen kills." Cornelia did the math._

"_Same here guess were tied for now." Revy smiled at Cornelia. "So how did it feel?"_

"_It was a rush I can see now why you like to do that often." Cornelia sat down on deck. "Well guess its over now."_

"_Not yet." Diaz said as he spotted three more boats. He pointed his large gun opened fire and sunk all three._

"_Is it over now?" Cornelia asked again._

"_Nope now the fun part starts!" Diaz smiled._

"_Guys!" Benny shouted at the top of his lungs. "The radar shows a rather large amount of boats not to mention something else moving way too fast to be a boat! Shit you don't think its a..."_

"_That's exactly what it is Benny boy a fucking aerial gunship!" Dutch couldn't believe the shit storm they just got in. "Great time to pull out the the skilled maneuvers if that will even help us."_

"_Hold it guys I'm getting a communication from the gunship!" Benny began to type in his computer. "Patching it through now!"_

"_This is pirate leader David Kane. I must admit sailors you were tougher than the last bunch that crossed our waters but sadly the gig is up. You all are surrounded by my boats and my gunship which I myself am currently using. So unless you want to get shot to shit best stop and hand over everything you got." David Kane smiled thinking he won._

"_Heh so your saying shoot us to shit if we surrender? What if we say no?" Dutch asked in almost mocking tone._

"_Sir I don't think you understand your situation here. If you try to escape we'll sink your boat. You can't possibly be thinking of fighting back all you have is a torpedo boat. You can't possibly take out my boats at once and me gunship which is in the air." David laughed. "Now please just stop and kindly surrender."_

"_Sorry but no can do we have a business to run and a promise to keep. So do what you must." Dutch rode the boat forward._

"_Very well you just sentenced yourself and your crew to death." David was preparing his gunships weapons._

"_Hey Diaz isn't it about time we show them what this boat can really do?" Dutch asked his partner._

"_Sure. Now is as good a time as any let's take these cock suckers for a ride and put them to dance!" Diaz smiled again. "Everyone inside!"_

_Cornelia, Diaz and Revy got inside the boat. Rock like Benny and Dutch were already inside._

"_Time to unveil the black lagoons true self." Dutch opened a compartment in the boats controls with a big black button in the center of it labeled for mass death and destruction press the fucking button. Dutch pressed the button and the black lagoon boat began to change in size and color. Also other things began to change. The boat became armored and loaded with extra gun turrets among other nasty little implements of destruction._

"_What the FUCK!?" Revy couldn't believe what just happened here. "When in the fucking hell did we get all this stuff?"_

"_I have to agree I didn't see this before." Rock was also surprised_

"_Same here. Were did you get this stuff?" Benny was also in wonder land about all this_

"_Remember when we first met Rock and got chased around by a combat helicopter gunship like that one? Had it not been for the pilots dumb fuck arrogance we would have been dead that day. Dutch and I consulted this and decided to upgrade the black lagoon. I called in some favors got some parts and built this little baby as part of the black lagoon. Now we got ourselves a nasty implement of death here in case of these situations." Diaz laughed. "Time to kill us some pirates! Revy, Corni get up there and handle the turrets in the upper deck with me. Dutch control the rest of the guns from here and keep this boat on the move. Benny keep us posted on the enemy especially if they have any surprises."_

_Everyone went to there assigned duties. Diaz and the girls got up and took the manned turrets outside and began shooting down boats and men. While Dutch kept maneuvering around the bullet's, rockets and bombs and using the the auto turrets, torpedo and rocket launchers on the boat bia controls on the bridge shooting down even more boats._

_As this was happening the pirate leader looked on in awe he couldn't believe one boat was doing this to a fleet. The pirate leader truly underestimated these sailors so he had to finish them off quickly. He fired his gunship's guided missles. At the Black Lagoon._

"_Dutch guided missles coming from six a clock!" Benny shouted hard._

"_I see em time to lose that shit. Firing counter measures!" Dutch pushed another another button which released a lot of flares fooling the guided projectiles into hitting each other._

"_Now its his turn." Diaz, Revy, Corni! Shoot that mother fucker down!" Dutch shouted and the three up top complied._

"_Well Mr pirate its seems you're the one destined to dance the cha cha with hot lead today." Diaz smiled and alongside the began to shoot the gunship._

_They hit the wing and tail rotor the Gunship was losing balance and about to blow up due to never ending shootings._

"_Shit all boats retreat head back to base at once!" David jumped out of the chopper at the last second before it blew up._

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We blew those mother fuckers out of the water! Revy Corni great job you two nice fucking shooting!" Diaz praised the girls. "Female touch! Every ship could use it. Well Dutch lets go we got cargo to deliver."_

"_Roger that partner!" Dutch pushed the button again and the black lagoon changed back to normal._

_In the water the pirate leader David Kane swam up for air._

"_Jesus, Mary and Jojo! These guys reputations do not do there abilities justice! Man!" David swam to a boat that was coming toward him one of his boats._

"_Should we pursue sir?" One of the pirates asked his leader._

"_No we go after them we will be crossing ninja clan territory and trust me those ninjas don't fuck around when it comes to brutally slaying there enemies Which we are and that's just the Mugen Tenshin clan imagine facing the combined forces of the Mugen Tenshin, Hayabusa, Oboro, Azuma, Shadow and Black spider clans. That's one scenario that terrifies even me. Oh lets not forget these guys are part of the assassins council which is run by the white brotherhood of assassins in the middle east which are far worse than any ninja. So let them go. They earned there passage here." David got in the boat and left._

_The lagoon company finally arrived at the ninja clan island and were received by none other than the Mugen Tenshin clans leader Hayate and his sisters Ayane and Kasumi. The members of Lagoon company got off the boat with the cargo material for the weapons of the clans._

"_Hayate! Nice to see ya again man! Hows the clan, the family the kittens?" Diaz greeted his friend._

"_Everything is fine here master." Hayate and his sisters bowed down to Diaz._

"_Eh what's going on here why are those ninjas calling you master?" Cornelia asked a little dumb founded._

"_Well the reason for that is cause I saved there clans from destruction years ago when they first came here after being exiled from japan. You see the ninjas thought they could clean up the city from well us. They sadly were mistaken they took heavy hits when they faced Roanapur's finest. I had to vouch for them in front of my mentor Balalaika so they wouldn't get totally annihilated. As thanks all clans made me there master. Had to accept the title cause not accepting gifts if I remember my Japanese culture correctly is an insult to Japanese people." Diaz smiled "Sides every boy dreams of having there own clans of assassins in his service. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Plus there info network is perfect."_

"_I see. Heh. That is something." Cornelia now knew._

"_Master is that girl new in the lagoon company?" Hayate asked Diaz about Cornelia._

"_Oh yeah she is a newbie but she has skill that's for fucking sure. Saves us a lot of time no training. Plus it seems she is getting along rather well with Revy which is very hard for newbies as Rock and Benny know when they first started." Diaz then went toward Rock. "Okay Rock hand over the papers and such and get our payment from them."_

"_Ok!" Rock head toward Hayate. "Mr Hayate heres the papers you gotta sign." Rock began to indicate were to sign. "Sign in these places please."_

_Hayate finished signing the documents and told Kasumi and Ayane to hand over the money._

"_Master if you wish money you could say so and we will give it to you." Hayate wonders why he doesn't order this._

"_That's not how lagoon does business. We do not mooch of anyone. Especially not you guys whom your info has saved our lives plenty of times." Diaz patted Hayate in the back._

"_Thanks master." Hayate smiled. "By the way will you be staying my sisters are very happy to see you and well after your scuffle with the pirates. If you wish we could send reprisal for attacking you."_

"_No need those fuckers won't bother us again after the ass whipping we gave them. So don't bother with that. As for your offer once I finish I still a few more clans to go for business. So later guys." Diaz and the crew said there good byes and left in land rover provided by the Mugen Tenshin. "Take care of the black lagoon for us guys."_

"_Yes master no one will touch Lagoon companies boat." Hayate bowed to Diaz._

"_Heh those ninjas are cool aren't they big bro. They got some fucking good skills." Revy stared at the sky._

"_Yeah. Okay now we got to go to the Hayabusa to meet Ryu, then the Oboro to meet Hotsuma, then the Azuma to meet Rikimaru, then the Shadow to meet Murai and last but not least the black spider clan to meet Genshin. The others ordered materials but Genshin he has a huge shipment ordered from materials to ship parts to lots of guns." Diaz kept reading the list_

_The lagoon company traveled to each clan giving them the stuff they asked for and getting there pay from each. After quite a few hours traveling and unloading stuff plus getting there money night fell._

_As promised they returned to the Mugen Tenshin clan to celebrate with drinks and fun._

"_WOOOO! Corni you did beautifully out there and here nice job. Guess Genshin was right I do have an eye for talent." Diaz drank his liquor._

"_Thank you Diaz. I'm glad you think so." Cornelia was happy hearing this._

"_Plus you look hot in those clothes!" Diaz complimented Cornelia's beauty._

"_Thank you." Cornelia blushed._

"_Hi Diaz!" Kasumi the rather voluptuous Kunoichi in the blue suit waved at Diaz._

"_Hey handsome long time!" Ayane another rather voluptuous Kunoichi in the purple suit waved._

"_Hi girls! So want to have some fun!" Diaz asked the kunoichis._

"_We thought you'd never ask." Ayane smiled "This time were gonna win!"_

"_I'm glad to see you girls got over your personal problems and are getting along. As for your declaration of victory sadly girls I don't think you will beat me but it will be fun to see you try." Diaz smirked._

_Diaz, Kasumi and Ayane went to the Mugen Tenshin ninja training center._

"_Wait why are they heading there I thought they wee gonna..?" Cornelia asked confused._

"_What you thought Diaz and the kunos were gonna fuck? They might do that still but first a little competition to see who gets the best record in ninja course which Diaz currently holds and has never been beaten since." Revy got up. "Let's go we gotta see the competition! But I know big bro is still gonna smoke those two."_

"_Are you sure the clan leader would accept that? I mean his sisters having sex with him at once." Cornelia asked a rather good question._

"_Nice question and well he wouldn't have any problems with that. Hayate would love for that to happen. For Diaz to marry them both, do em and impregnate them not necessarily in that order. Plus the girls also have no objections either they like him a lot. For the Mugen Tenshin clan the blood of there savior and master is a welcome blessing." Revy smiled. "Big bro always had a good eye for talent, fuck buddies and friends."_

"_I see marrying multiple women is nothing new in Britannia. My father did he has a 108 wives one of them being my mother." Cornelia explained._

"_!08!? Holy fucking shit! How does he handle that many snobby women? If I was guy with that many bitches I would go nuts." Revy was dumb founded no normal man can could handle that many women._

"_Yeah my father is well not so normal but what the hell forget about that. Lets see Diaz in action!" Cornelia got up and headed to the Mugen Tenshin ninja training center._

"_Heh now you're talking my language." Revy headed there also and with some convincing she brought along Dutch, Rock and Benny._

_The course was ready for the competition all were dressed in ninja gear even Diaz has to obey tradition and were set._

"_Alright shinobi are you all ready?" Hayate raised the flag._

_All three nodded in agreement with Hayate._

"_Then go!" Hayate waved the flag and all three ran off._

_The first instance of the course was the foot race. Diaz it seemed was much faster than the two Kunoichi._

"_C'mon girls aren't you faster than that?" Diaz taunted them._

_Kasumi and Ayane used a technique which increased there running speed through body motion getting quite a bit of distance from Diaz._

"_Too early to use that technique girls." Diaz smiled as the girl it seemed were thinking they won._

_But as the girls neared the finish line the saw Diaz was already there._

"_What took ya so long girls?" Diaz smiled._

"_How the...?" Both girls asked in astonishment._

"_I used the same technique you did but unlike you I know how it works and when to use it." Diaz explained. "You girls used it too early thus you lost."_

_The kunoichis bowed there heads accepting there defeat but inside they swore they wouldn't fail in next course instance._

"_Heh like those two could beat my big bro." Revy clapped showing approval of Diaz's victory_

_Next up is the obstacle course a deadly bit where the course itself tries to kill you. It reflects the unfairness of life._

"_Okay next stop. What we call deaths touch. Be careful here. Ready Go" Hayate again waved the flag._

_The three went in to the next round. They dashed in. The traps activated and fired upon them a barrage of projectiles, explosives and the like. They all leaped around and dodged all the obstacles with Diaz actually blocking a few._

_They kept going now dodging trap doors with spiked floors and blades popping out form the ceiling and walls. Afterwards now came the final stop of this race the water hole. They all swam fast and hard dodging all manner of death traps at the same time with Diaz being in the lead. As they go to the last lengths all three used the water run technique which allowed to run on water as long as they maintained momentum. Sadly Diaz was much faster than them and won again._

"_Two for me none for you. Girls c'mon lets see some progress in your training here." Diaz taunted them._

"_Don't worry handsome we will show that and more in the last round! So prepare yourself!" Ayane sounded confident_

"_That's right! Master you'll see what were made off!" Kasumi also sounded confident._

_Diaz smiled and left to meet them at the final stage. His personal favorite._

_The last stop in this course is the battle between all combatants. In the arena._

_Diaz, Kasumi and Ayane all took fighting stances and were ready to trade blows now._

"_Final round of this course! Ready begin!"_

_The three combatants charged at each other. Diaz leading off by dodging Ayane's kick and Kasumis fist strike and countered punching Kasumi in the stomach and kicking Ayane in the back of the head hard knocking them both down._

_The kunoichis got up fast. And charged again trying combinations of punches and kicks along side using ninja tools like shuriken to try and catch Diaz off guard but sadly that failed. Diaz was too swift and too familiar with those types of strategies. The kunoichis realized they could not win if they attacked separately. They have to work together._

_They then charged again but this time it was gonna be different. Diaz initiated an attack against Kasumi but sadly his fist hit nothing but a shower of sakura petals. Kasumi has disappeared. Ayane came form sakura petals and struck Diaz in the face knocking down with great force. But he quickly flipped back up._

"_Nice hit! This is getting fun!" Diaz laughed excited._

_The battle continued and it intensified the Kunoichis and Diaz were trading blows back and fourth plus using techniques the lagoon has never seen before._

"_Damn these girls are good Revy." Cornelia was impressed._

"_Heh they are but Diaz is a hell of lot more skilled than they are!" Revy smiled cause her big bro is gonna layeth the smacketh down very soon._

_The battle continued furiously as both Kunoichis kept trading blows and counters with Diaz._

"_This has been fun but its about time I finish this!" Diaz smiled as he suddenly disappeared reappearing behind them and hit both girls in the back of head rather hard but it merely stunned them._

"_Winner Master Cruz!" Hayate announced._

_The stun didn't last long as the girls woke up._

"_We almost had you master we almost did!" Kasumi said this frustrated_

"_Yeah we were so damn close!" Ayane also said it._

"_Victory is victory girls. Whether its by an inch of a mile I still win. But your skills have developed nicely work on your stealth strategies and usage of techniques and you may beat me next time. So keep up the good work." Diaz praised and advised the girls._

_Yes master we will!" The girls promised._

"_So handsome wanna have that other kind of fun with me and Kasumi?" Ayane asked a rather provocative question._

"_Hmm tempting but not now. Perhaps next trip here and when you're both legal and that is a year from now." Diaz began to leave and taking his things with him. "Adios amigos."_

"_Well see ya guys later." Dutch waved. "Gotta say Diaz turning down sex is a first but he has his standards."_

"_Bye." Rock waved._

"_See ya all later ninjas." Benny also waved good bye_

"_See ya next fucking time." Revy got up and began leaving. "Hey big bro why don't we use the black lagoons new stuff all the time?"_

"_Cause it costs a fucking fortune to maintain so its only for emergencies." Diaz answered Revy's question_

"_Good bye friends." Cornelia bowed._

_They all got into the newly supplied and repaired black lagoon and left._

"_Good bye master and friends and good luck on your endeavors." Hayate waved good bye. "And you princess Cornelia Li Britannia. You couldn't have asked for better friends than them."_

_Flash back interruption_

"And thus ended my first mission successfully I might add." Cornelia glowed with pride.

"Of course you are the goddess of victory after all princess." Guilford was happy of hearing that. "What happened next princess?"

"Well after that I did a lot more missions from smuggling weapons and drugs to robberies and assassinations. Among other bits alongside my friends. Then two years after all that well I revealed a reason I was kinda sad in quite a few of those missions I missed you Euphie." Cornelia was ashamed she didn't call Euphie sooner during that.

_Returning to flash back._

"_Hey Corni you look down in the dumps lately even after two years of successful missions what's wrong babe?" Diaz asked her cause he was worried._

"_I'm sorry for worrying you I just well I miss my sister Euphie. I wish I could get in touch with her but I don't think we can do that from here." Cornelia looked very sad._

"_Who says we can't!" Diaz smiled. "Benny!"_

"_Yah whas up Diaz?" Benny answered Diaz's call._

"_Could you hook us a line to the imperial palace and find Corni's little sister oh great computer genius?" Diaz asked for Benny's help._

"_Sure no prob Diaz. Lemme get to work." Benny went to his room with the computers._

_He began hacking into Britannia's satellites._

"_Okay I'm in time to check out the Britannian imperial palace to seek out Corni's little sister. Lets see." Benny controlled the satellites to find Euphie. After a few sweeps finally found her. "Oh Corni is this the one you're looking for?"_

"_Yes that's her!" Cornelia confirmed and was very happy. "Could you patch her through?"_

"_Sure. Okay lets see now. Oh here we go. That phone there time to get it to ring." Benny hacked in to the nearby digital phone._

_The phone began to ring in the imperial palace and since Euphie was the only one there she picked it up._

"_Hello." Euphie sounded very depressed._

"_Hi Euphie its me your sister Cornelia." Cornelia happily responded._

_Tears began to swell up within Euphie._

"_Sister! Its you its really you where have you been!? sniff" Euphie was crying her eyes out._

"_I have been well in a really rough place but I got some good people taking care of me. I'm very much safe and sound. I'm sorry I worried you Euphie." Cornelia apologized to her sister for being away for so long._

"_Its ok sister I'm glad you're safe and alive. I'm happy I can hear your voice again!" Euphie's tears now were off joy._

"_Well from now on before and after my job I will call you okay Euphie." Cornelia smiled. "Im also glad I can hear your voice."_

_Cornelia and Euphie kept talking for a while obviously Cornelia omitted some of the more violent aspects of her new life. Once they finished they hung up Cornelia did not tell Euphie where she was or who saved her in order to protect her friends from any wrongful Britannian reprisals. They finally hung up both satisfied._

_Cornelia went toward Benny and thanked him. She then went toward Diaz and hugged him. Benny just smiled._

"_Uh yah your welcome Corni." Diaz returned the hug. "Well lets go and rest okay."_

_Cornelia and Diaz headed to there room usual arrangements in sleeping._

"_Well Corni take a good rest and be ready for tomorrow you're meeting my mentor Balalaika. The woman made me the man I am today. Mostly cause she requested this meeting." Diaz went to the floor._

"_Hmm I'm honored to meet Miss Balalaika I read a lot about her." Cornelia smiled._

"_You fucking well should be babe now go to sleep." Diaz closed his eyes Cornelia followed suit._

_The next day Diaz and Cornelia headed to Hotel Moscow's main HQ._

"_Remember Corni be on your best behavior. I don't think I need to tell you what happens if you insult Balalaika. So no sarcasm, no back talk, no sassing okay?" Diaz looked at her hard. "Fuck even I watch what I say she is the only person I'm afraid off."_

"_Alright. Wow you're afraid of that woman I thought you two were close?" Cornelia scratched her head in confusion._

"_Yeah we are tight but I don't push my luck none of the comrades do. Now lets go." Diaz kept walking alongside Cornelia_

_After that small chat session they kept walking and finally arrived at Hotel Moscow's main HQ._

"_Ah comrade private Cruz. How are you?" The scarred and rather intimidating man saluted._

"_Everything's fine comrade sergeant Boris sir!" Diaz saluted back._

"_Your weapons Diaz. You know the score." Boris wanted there weapons._

"_Sure." Diaz handed over his guns and sword. "You too Corni."_

"_Alright." Cornelia also gave Boris her weapons guns and a sword._

_After this they entered. And at long last came face to face with the woman herself._

"_Kapitan!" Diaz looked serious and saluted._

"_At ease comrade." Balalaika saluted while telling Diaz to take it easy. "Good see you again little brother. Now sit down"_

"_Likewise big sister." Diaz sat Cornelia followed suit._

"_So this your new recruit eh. Not a bad catch just by looking at her I can tell she is talented. Just as I would expect from a Britannian princess." Balalaika smirked._

"_Permission to speak maam." Cornelia rose up and asked._

"_Permission granted." Balalaika looked at Cornelia._

"_I maybe speaking out of line but I have to ask how did you know about that maam?" Cornelia asked a wee bit scared as to how she came privy to that info very few knew about it in Roanapur._

"_In case you're thinking Diaz told me rest assured he didn't he doesn't have to. I have my own intelligence network just like Diaz has his with the ninjas. I know everything that goes on in Roanapur. Nobody hides anything from me cause if they by some managed to hide something from me or any other of bosses for that matter they would be chopped up into pieces." Balalaika began to smoke one of her cigars. "By the way Diaz I have a job for you."_

"_Ah sweet music to my ears you always give me the cool jobs big sis. What is it about I can't wait to start?" Diaz was getting excited._

"_Well its about some gang that just got here. They are intruding upon my territory selling there shit." Balalaika was looking a little upset._

"_Wait how the fuck could they? I mean wouldn't you have killed them the second they so much as sniffed in your territory.?" Diaz asked confused._

"_Normally but I tried doing that Chang's way with warning out of respect for him. Sadly that doesn't work at all. They kept it up. Which now it falls upon you to exact judgment on those fools." Balalaika gave another smirk yet more vicious than before._

"_Nice! Where are these fucks hiding in Roanapur?" Diaz was waiting for the location._

"_You're not going to find the mere base here but you will eliminate there main HQ which is located somewhere in Africa. I'll get you the details once you get there." Balalaika stood up. "Also I want you to take Cornelia with you on this mission her talents can definitely be useful here."_

"_Alright." Diaz stood up as well._

"_Comrade private Cruz. Good luck." Balalaika saluted._

"_Thank you Kapitan." Diaz saluted back._

"_Cornelia!" Balalaika called Cornelia._

"_Yes maam." Cornelia answered._

"_Take care of him as he has taken care of you understood." Balalaika saluted her._

"_Of course." Cornelia saluted as well._

_Both Diaz and Cornelia left._

"_Such a proper, educated and strong girl I can see her going far in life." Balalaika sat down._

_Diaz and Cornelia got there gear back from Boris and began to return to lagoon dock._

"_So Corni what did you think of her?" Diaz asked._

"_I must admit I'm impressed her gaze alone commands respect and radiates an aura of authority and power and I can tell she is also skilled. I only wish I could half the woman she is." Cornelais first impression was rather good._

"_Heh well get ready cause you and me are going to jungle hell. Where the natives and creatures are as friendly as a pack of jackals on fresh meat." Diaz smiled ready for anything._

_To be continued._

_Stage 6_

_Jungle Hell_

_Authors notes: Long chappy but worth it the end of the flash back is coming which will reveal how strongly Cornelia and Diaz feel about each other. After that its back to the present pay back time for Cornelia's defeat at narita. Enjoy._


	7. Stage 6 Jungle Hell

Code Geass

The Legendary Mercenaries.

Disclaimer: You know and I know.

Stage 6

Jungle Hell

"_You WHAT!? Bro why don't take us along for this you might need us!" Revy shouted quite concerned._

"_Your concern as always brings my soul or what ever is left of it happiness but Revy you and the others can't come with me in this." Diaz stated this to her over the phone._

"_Why the fuck not!?" Revy again shouted._

"_Cause little sis we can't expend Lagoon company personnel on one job we gotta divide our forces thus securing our profits. Dutch will need you, Rock and Benny if any other jobs arise. This is a mission Balalaika has for me after all and Cornelia was requested to come with by her." Diaz gave these facts._

"_Grrr!! FUCK!!" Revy cursed angrily._

"_Easy Revy. Tell you what next I'll bring you along and when I get back I'll bring you a present." Diaz smiled._

"_Okay but it better be a big ass gun you're bringing back." Revy pouted in frustration._

"_Of course I know the type of big fucking guns you like little sis so don't worry. Well I gotta go planes here see ya." Diaz hung up. "Ok Corni lets go to Africa."_

_Cornelia nodded and hopped on the plane. The plane took off._

"_So what are we going to do?" Cornelia asked._

"_We won't get the details till we get there so be patient." Diaz stood till a light began to shine in the plane. "Speak of me time to get off the plane were here."_

"_Huh get off? Were still in the air?" Cornelia was a little confused._

_Diaz threw her a parachute._

"_You're kidding me." Cornelia knew there were going to halo jump to the location._

"_Nope I ain't kidding. So buck up and lets jump." Diaz got to now opened plane door first. "I always wanted to say this GERONIMO!" Diaz jumped off the plane._

"_Well here we go." Cornelia followed Diaz._

_They were free falling for a few minutes then they both opened there parachutes and landed softly on the ground Diaz cell phone rang as they hit the ground though._

"_Right on time as usual big sis." Diaz picked up his phone. "Go ahead kapitan."_

"_The details of your mission are follows." Diaz cell protruded a holographic map. "You to are infiltrate and destroy this base which is 20 miles southwest of your position you must pass a rebel forces occupied village to get there. Destroy everything and kill everyone no prisoners." Balalaika issued her orders. "Good luck comrade."_

"_Understood kapitan over and out." Diaz hung up._

"_Well that was fast." Cornelia was quite amazed at how that went in Britannia briefings tend to drag out a lot._

"_Big sis doesn't like to waste time and gets to the point fast. Like the saying goes time is money." Diaz grabbed his gear bag and handed Cornelia her gear bag._

_They began walking. And that continued for quite a few miles with the occasional short break be it for food, drink or bathroom breaks. After clearing over 5 miles they arrived at the occupied village._

"_Here we are Corni. Now be extra careful this an occupied village by an African rebel force so we are gonna to get through it without being discovered." Diaz took out his binoculars to observe the village while he and Cornelia were hidden in the bushes._

"_Hmm Revolutionary United Front?" Cornelia using her binoculars observed a sign which said those three words._

"_The fuck?" Diaz looked at the place Cornelia was looking at. "R.U.F no fucking way!?"_

"_R.U.F? You speak as if you know them." Cornelia wonder that._

"_Well not know them but read about them. Strangely that rebel movement was supposed to have been shut down in the early nineties. Guess some jackasses can't stay down and want to relive the glory days." Diaz kept observing._

_As both Diaz and Cornelia kept observing with there binoculars they came across a gruesome scene. A mother and a child were being pursued by some of the African rebels. The woman and child lost there balance and tripped. The rebels moved in and proceeded to beat the woman and her child to death._

"_Why those animals! How dare they do that!" Cornelia was more than shocked at seeing this and wanted to intervene but Diaz held her back._

"_Not our fight." Diaz looked at Cornelia._

"_But Diaz we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Cornelia shouted._

"_Yes we can saving them isn't our mission and keep your fucking voice down they might hear us." Diaz kept observing._

"_No Diaz I'm sorry but I can't stand here and do nothing while the people in that village are being killed like that!" Cornelia ran off toward the village._

"_Corni stop! SHIT!" Diaz ran after her while pulling up his cell to call Balalaika but he only got her answering machine. "Kapitan were going to face a delay Corni decided to be a hero."_

_As that group was looking for more victims Cornelia went upon them like a crazed lunatic._

"_Die you animals!" Cornelia shot the entire group dead._

"_Enemy!" The a rebel shouted in African and a rather large number of men came out to meet Cornelia._

_Cornelia quickly found cover from the rebel's bullets and shot back killing several of the rebels. Sadly Cornelia was heavily outnumbered and even with her formidable skills she couldn't hold the storm of bullets buzzing over her._

_Suddenly several of that group were killed with an explosion reducing there numbers drastically. The one who caused that was none other than Diaz himself. He dashed fast shooting anyone still left in the head killing them instantly._

"_Let's get the fuck out of here Corni!" Diaz ran off with Cornelia knowing the ones they killed were not end of it._

_Both of them ran off and went inside one of the bigger buildings of that village. Diaz stayed in door to make sure no one got in. While Cornelia explored further inside. But another gruesome scene awaited her. She saw children in the basement murdering a man who was begging for his life they were skinning him alive with a machete and other children were being murdered by the little devils as well._

"_Oh my god!" Cornelia couldn't believe what she was witnessing._

_The crazed children after Cornelia but she couldn't' bring herself to kill them they were just kids. But as soon as they came near her the were shot in the chest by none other than Diaz._

_Diaz then proceeded to kill everyone of the crazed kids without so much as bating an eyelash. One tried to get behind him and but Diaz sliced him in two with his blade. All the while none usual battle enjoyment that he feels was present here only sadness for the scene brings back some bad memories_

_Cornelia was in an even bigger state she couldn't believe Diaz killed those kids so easily._

"_Ask later leave now!" Diaz grabbed Cornelia who for some reason was trying to pull away from him. "Bitch move your fucking ass NOW!" Diaz shouted like a madman while pulling Cornelia to her feet by force._

_Cornelia and Diaz got out of the village but ended up in a dead end cause of cliff leading down to a river. Diaz saw no choice as the rebels were closing in to jump in the water which he alongside Cornelia did._

_Diaz and Cornelia swam to nearby cavern and hid there for a while._

_Cornelia backed away from Diaz as if backing away from a monster._

"_What fuck is wrong with you?" Diaz asked really annoyed and angry._

"_Get away from me! You killed those children you murderer!" Cornelia screamed._

"_I can't believe this! I can't fucking believe this I saved your ass from getting sliced to pieces and you're condemning me for it!?" Diaz could not believe what Cornelia said a few moments ago and grabbed Cornelia by the shoulders very angry. "Listen to me and listen fucking good girl. Those kids they tasted blood and enjoyed the acts they were doing they were beyond saving killing them was the only mercy I could give them. Plus by letting them live they would just keep killing more and more! What I supposed to do let them live so they could kill again! Plus they were stupid enough to get there hands on you and I will tell you this it comes between them and you I choose you and kill them any day of the week! You're my family Corni like Revy ,like Dutch, Like Rock, Like Balalaika and the comrades! And to me family is more important than anything I will die for my family and kill for my family!" Diaz words came directly from his heart._

_Cornelia hearing this stopped fearing Diaz and got closer to him._

"_I'm sorry I said those things I just..." Cornelia apologized._

"_Forget it you just haven't seen all the ugly realities in the world this is one of them the dark side of revolutionary movements." Diaz accepted her apology. "Many a time revolutions end up in one of two ways the people who fought them getting corrupted or destroyed. But forget about that for now we have to dry our clothes then we can proceed to the mission. Its gonna get cold at night soon." Diaz began to take off his clothes and Cornelia followed suit._

_Cornelia gazed upon Diaz's body and was impressed to say but also weirded out by the number of scars he had._

"_Do my scars repulse you?" Diaz asked._

"_No I just wonder why do you have so many?" Cornelia wondered that._

"_When you fight in as many battles and been in as many godforsaken shit holes as I have been as I have been in I can assure you your body won't stay pretty." Diaz smiled._

_Cornelia began taking her clothes off and Diaz was going to get a nice little view._

"_Whoa. Damn girl you got one fucking juicy and tight body. Nice breasts, Legs, Ass. Talk about royal endowments." Diaz looked at Cornelia rather lustfully but kept himself in control._

"_Thanks you aren't half bad yourself even with the scars." Cornelia smiled._

_Diaz and Cornelia hung up there clothes and huddled together to keep each other warm till Diaz could light the bon fire._

"_Diaz." Cornelia looked at him while he was still lighting the bon fire._

"_Yeah." Diaz looked at her back._

"_Have you ever loved a woman? Cornelia asked this question._

"_Huh loved a woman? If you mean fucked one yes? But real love no." Diaz replied._

"_What about Eda?" Cornelia wondered about Eda and Diaz's relationship._

"_We are friends and fuck buddies as in we fuck on occasion but we cannot be real lovers." Diaz told this to Cornelia._

"_I see." Cornelia got closer to Diaz. "Would you take me as your woman."_

"_Oh well I uh... damn where this come from all of a sudden. Did you sniff shit in that house that made you loony." Diaz was blushing and a little weirded out._

"_No Diaz I mean it. You're a good man despite what you've done. You're not like most of the arrogant snobs you see in the nobility of Britannia. Your different from them everything I always wanted in a man. Strong, courageous, Loyal and who thinks of his loved ones before anything" Cornelia placed her hand on his face._

"_I see well you are what I have always wanted in a woman. Strong, loyal, loving. Hell I didn't expect to get extremely hot in the package I would having been satisfied with a not so hot but loving and loyal woman but man did I just get lucky maybe there is a god." Diaz was looking at Cornelia intensely and lovingly something that has been building for a while within him. "But are you sure I'm the one you want?"_

"_Yes I do I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Cornelia embraced Diaz._

"_Then lets not waste anymore time." Diaz returned the embrace and kissed Cornelia in the mouth. Cornelia was also returning that as well._

_They used each others tongues to taste every bit of there mouths while touching each others privates. This kept on for a few minutes then they broke it off. Cornelia then gazed downward to Diaz very erect penis. She grabbed and began sucking and licking Diaz cock._

"_God damn girl this is fucking great!" Diaz was really enjoying that._

_Cornelia kept this up for quite a while till Diaz came in her mouth. Cornelia then kissed Diaz in the mouth again regardless she had man paste in it. Some guys find this disgusting but Diaz had absolutely no problem and followed suit._

_After the kiss was broken off Cornelia spread her legs and Diaz went for Cornelia's pussy and began sucking, licking and fingering it.(not necessarily in that order)much to Cornelia's pleasure._

"_Oh god ahhh yeah oh god more!" Cornelia was really loving this._

_Diaz gave her what she wanted more and more till Cornelia came on his face. Diaz the went for Cornelia's breasts and began playing with them sucking, licking, playing with her nipples you name it he's doin it. Especially pleasuring his cock with Cornelia's breasts till he came in her face this time._

_Now the real fun begins no more foreplay for them. Diaz could see and hungers for Cornelia's very wet womanhood. He then proceeded to ram his cock through her pussy. He kept thursting hard. Cornelia's monas of pleasure and ecstasy could heard for quite the distance. Lucky for them the rebels decided to give up looking for them cause they could't find the cave._

_They changed position so that Cornelia can be on top the way she likes it it seems. And Diaz thrusting kept on for quite while till both him and Cornelia finally came._

"_Oh god that was fucking spectacular. Hey Corni who had the honor of doing this with you first?" Diaz asked Cornelia._

"_You." Cornelia happily replied._

"_What!? Me!? Damn I really got lucky!" Diaz was happy to hear it._

_Diaz and Cornelia slept together for a few hours to rest after the steamy session._

_Flash back interruption._

Euphie's face was red like a tomato after hearing what Diaz and Cornelia did. Guilford was wide eyed.

"Maybe we should have skipped that part." Cornelia smiled.

"Nah our story is rated R not PG-13 so no censoring." Diaz also smiled.

"Euphie you shouldn't be embarrassed about that cause you'll someday find the man you love and do that with him." Cornelia patted the still red faced Euphie in the head.

_Returning to flashback_

_Nightfall came. Cornelia and Diaz got up got dressed now that there clothes are dry and moved forward little did they know there luck just got better the cave was actually near the base they are supposed to destroy._

"_Alright there is a god! Were here already." Diaz was happy this mission would soon be over with._

"_Fuck yeah this is a great development." Cornelia sounded happy._

"_Cursing from a Britannian imperial princess my god what has the world come too." Diaz laughed a bit._

_They both got out of the cave and near the based they both pulled out there binoculars and observed._

_The base was heavily guarded but nothing they couldn't handle the cover of night gave them an advantage._

_The went in through the south it was lightly guarded compared to the other sectors silently killing any guard along the way. The radio using guards that had to reprot in in intervals possed small problem but Cornelia and Diaz worked around it Cornelia and Diaz also placed bombs in several key areas. They arrived the main site of the compound where the leader was stationed. They got to him._

"_Who the fuck are you?" The leader asked frantic._

"_Balalaika sends her regards." Diaz smiled as both Cornelia and himself shot him dead._

_The guards sadly heard this and raised the alarm but Cornelia and Diaz planned an escape route ahead of time. They activated the bomb detonator which was set for 10 minutes then they volted killing the guards they came across. They finally reached the escape route just in time to watch the base go boom. The ten minutes were up and massive explosion ensued mainly caused when Diaz and Cornelia placed lots of bombs in the ammo storages._

_Diaz cell phone began to ring._

"_Kapitan." Diaz answered his phone._

"_A little bird told me of a massive explosion in Africa. You destroyed there base well done. Now return to Roanapur I would like to talk to you both about that delay." Balalaika told him this._

"_Yes kapitan." Diaz hung up at the same time Balalaika did._

_A chopper from Hotel Moscow arrived to take them both home but Diaz felt like he was in real trouble for that delay and he felt Cornelia was also in trouble for it._

_They arrived at hotel moscow HQ._

"_Kapitan" Diaz saluted._

"_Diaz sit down. Cornelia come here." Balalaika didn't sound very pleased._

"_You were the one that caused that delay by playing hero. Delays I can take but endangering my comrades lives due misplaced heroism is something I won't tolerate. I'm gonna cut you a break cause you got the job done and Diaz is unharmed but do that again and there will be consequences. Am I understood." Balalaika said this calmly but with a tone that would scare a demon from hell._

"_Yes maam I give you my word it won't happen again." Cornelia was a little scared._

"_Good and remember break your word I'll break your legs." Balalaika sat down. "Now go you two are done here take this money as payment for services rendered. Diaz you can use a bit of your cut to buy yourself a hooker and have some fun."_

"_I don't need one anymore kapitan now if you'll excuse me." Diaz left with Cornelia holding hands._

"_So you finally found the one eh Diaz. Good choice little bro good choice." Balalaika smiled happily._

_Cornelia and Diaz returned to Lagoon company HQ._

"_Hey Diaz!" Revy was the first to receive him. "So big bro did you bring em.?"_

"_Hell yes I did!" Diaz handed to over to large presents._

"_Oh fucking yeah!" Revy ripped open the first present and really like the sight it was a mini gun aka Gatling gun. "Yes alright! This is fucking great." Revy was very happy with her new gun. "What's this one though?" Revy opened the second present. "No way ! No fucking way!" Revy liked what she saw. "The M60 the fucking gun of Rambo yes!"_

"_I even bought armor piercing bullets. Enjoy it Revy." Diaz was happy his sister was happy._

"_Bro if you weren't my brother Id' fuck you senseless right here and now!" Revy was loving her new gifts and left for the shooting range to try em out lot of noise and Revy's crazed laughter ensued after that._

"_I also bought stuff for you guys." Diaz pulled a lot more goodies out. 'For Dutch expensive liquors you wanted."_

"_Heh thanks my man." Dutch took his bits._

"_Benny the computer part you wanted." Diaz handed out Benny's present._

"_Yes thanks Diaz." Benny took his bit and went to install it in his computer._

"_And Rock well yours was a bit hard but I got you some new suits among other stuff." Diaz handed Rock his bits._

"_Thanks its good cause I've using the same suit for a long while and its getting tiresome constantly washing it and just between you and me I prefer your suits to Revy's Hawaiian shirt." Rock looked around making sure Revy didn't hear him._

_Diaz finished handing out presents and him and Cornelia went up to there room. He gave Cornelia her presents another great fucking with very expensive necklace although the fucking she liked more than the necklace._

_The gang was hearing the noises caused by Cornelia and Diaz._

"_No fucking way! Diaz and Corni?" Rock couldn't believe it._

"_About fucking time! Geez ever since the drug smuggling bits the sexual tension between those two was so thick you could cut it with bros blade." Revy smiled and went back to shooting with her new guns._

_Cornelia enjoyed a lot during the remaining years of her stay in Roanapur. From mission to bonding time with her family and lover there._

_Three years have passed and this would Cornelia's final days in this crime capitol_

_Morning came to Roanapur and near the bridge a woman was walking around asking for someone._

"_Excuse have you seen this girl?" The woman with rather terrible fashion sense asked one of the Roanapur citizens who simply ignored her. "Grr excuse me sir have you seen this girl? The woman asked yet again to another of Roanapur's citizens._

"_Fuck off bitch!" The Roanapur citizen left as he said this._

" _Damn it! Excuse me have you seen this girl." She asked one of the Yakuza there._

"_Yeah I have she is one of the members of Lagoon company. You can find her in the docks." The Yakuza member left._

"_Yes thank you!" The woman left immediately for the dock._

_She arrived and found the person she was looking for._

"_Cornelia!" The woman shouted._

"_Wha!? Lady Marianne? Is that you?" Cornelia recognized the voice._

"_Yes! Its me! I finally found you!" Marianne was very pleased. "Lets go home! Cornelia everyone is waiting." Marianne noticed Cornelia was very hesitant. "What's wrong?"_

"_You'll forgive me for not being excited to return to the place and people that left me to die." Cornelia seemed a little upset._

"_Look Cornelia I know about well what happened. But the emperor has been observing your exploits here and well he says your welcome to return you,ve proven yourself strong." Marianne wanted to convince her to return. "Your mother and your sister will be happy to see you."_

"_Mom,Euphie." Cornelia began to think about it._

_While they were Diaz overheard the conversation._

"_Cornelia go back! Its your home and your family. They want you back now that you've proven yourself you can return. I always suspected the emperor was just testing you you passed now you can go back." Diaz smiled at her._

"_But you and the others are my family too." Cornelia said this a little scared she might lose her new family._

"_You'll never lose us Corni." Diaz gently touched her face and kissed her in the lips._

"_Perfect timing Mr Cruz." Marianne pulled out what looked like invitations. "Lagoon company is cordially invited to the royal grand ball that's occurring tonight invitation courtesy of the emperor himself.. A Britannian transport will pick you all up."_

"_Hmm Marianne I heard that name before." Diaz attacked her with his sword but Marianne blocked the blow with a blade had on her person.  
_

"_Why did you attack me?" Marianne asked Diaz._

"_Testing you to see if I was right in my hunch. And I was Marianne Vi Britannia aka Marianne the flash one of the emperors wives."_

"_Heh you know me. Well I know of you as well Diaz Cruz. Greatest of all Roanapur mercs and the only man ever to give the knight of one a wound." Marianne backed off and Diaz followed suit._

"_Well Cornelia time to go your friends here can see when they get to the ball." Marianne began to leave and Cornelia followed looking at Diaz and her home for five years she never forget them or abandon them._

_After a few hours the Britannian transport came. All of Lagoon company with there invitations stepped in there and left for Britannia. They were provided with formal clothing for the ball is with formal attire. After a while they landed in the place where the ball was going to take place._

_Thye all came out dressed formally the men with tuxedos and Revy with rather great looking ans ensual black dress although she had trouble walking in heels._

"_Fuck how do other women walk in this shit." Revy tripped while she was trying to walk with the heels._

"_Revy keep your cursing down here this is a Britannian ball." Diaz ordered Revy to be more civil._

_Revy obeyed her brother and began to try and balance herself with the heels. She got the hang of it quick but still hated it._

_The gang went in to the ball room and saw pretty much what they heard about the lavish lifestyle of Britannian nobility and royalty. Benny and Dutch mingled a bit with some females of the noble class. While Rock stayed alongside Revy to calm her down. Many nobles were looking at them funny but Lagoon kept its cool._

_After a few minutes Cornelia came down in her dress and man did she turn some heads mostly Diaz who one could say on the inside was drooling like dog hungry for a mate.._

_Diaz and Cornelia toward each other._

"_I think it goes may I have this dance your highness?" Diaz asked while extending his hand._

"_Of course." Cornelia took Diaz's hand and they began to dance._

_Cornelia and Diaz danced and talked the night away. Afterwards they went with lagoon to chat and to keep Revy from blowing her top. Diaz and Cornelia went to a balcony to see the sights._

"_Your people sure know how to live Corni." Diaz saw quite a bit of wonder in the Britannian lifestyle._

"_Thanks." Cornelia smiled and got closer to Diaz._

"_Excuse me the emperor is waiting for you he wishes an audience with you." A messenger spoke._

"_Well Corni your dad wants to see you don't keep him waiting." Diaz believed this for Cornelia._

"_The audience is not for the princess its for you Master Cruz." The messenger said this to much surprised Diaz._

"_The emperor wants to see little old me? Fine I'll go." Diaz left Cornelia to see what his majesty wants._

_Cornelia was happy its an honor for Diaz what just transpired._

_Diaz arrived at the throne room. And there he saw him the emperor of Britannia Charles Di Britannia. Although he found it strange there were no guards._

"_So we finally meet the bastard who left his daughter to the wolves." Diaz looked at the emperor with disdain._

"_And I finally meet one of the wolves that took my daughter as there own and returned her to me strong." The emperor smiled._

"_Don't smile I'm not exactly very fond of what you did. Cornelia deserved better than that." Diaz wasn't very happy._

"_You of all people should know hardship is required in order for people to know there true calling." The emperor stood up. "Cornelia needed that test."_

"_What if she failed?" Diaz asked._

"_Then she would be useless and unfit to be my daughter. But she didn't fail did she." The emperor smirked._

_Diaz has had enough and dashed toward the emperor with a dagger on his hand. He got close and placed the dagger near his throat. The emperor stood firm almost happy._

"_Yes Diaz Cruz go ahead kill me. Kill me and take my throne for yourself. Prove you're the strongest." The emperor waited for Diaz's action._

"_I would love to kill your ass right here right now but I won't cause that would make Corni cry for some reason she still calls you father." Diaz still gazed at the emperor with a death glare._

_Diaz put down his dagger and left the place the emperor smiled he was impressed with what he saw. Wishing he had a son like him._

_Afterwards Diaz decided to return to Roanapur. Cornelia intercepted him._

"_Diaz how did it go?" Cornelia asked for the results of the audience._

"_I hate your dad that's how it went." Diaz replied._

"_That bad huh. I'm sorry" Cornelia apologized._

"_Don't be it ain't your fault but I cannot live here not as long as that man rules." Diaz was clearly upset._

"_So your leaving going back to Roanapur?" Cornelia asked sad._

"_Yeah but don't despair. Were never gonna leave you no how far apart we are we're still family. But we have to break off our relationship you know long distance stuff doesn't work." Diaz broke this news to Cornelia._

"_I know but one last thrill together for old times sake." Cornelia smiled._

"_You know it Corni." Diaz smiled._

_They both went Cornelia's room after she left instructions she does not want to be disturbed. Cornelia locked the door. Both her and Diaz were inside and Cornelia took off her dress which left her in the nude. Diaz followed suit with his tux and well you what happens._

_End of flashback._

"End of story." Diaz clapped no matter how many times he hears he loves it.

"Wow great story." Guilford was impressed along with other emotions.

"Yeah very good if a bit steamy." Euphie agreed with Guilford.

"Well guys eat, drink and rest cause tomorrow were going to work to bring down Zero." Diaz smiled with evil intentions and battle lust in his mind.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Cornelia gave a similar smile.

To be

Continued

Stage 7

Payback for Narita.

Authors Notes: End of flash back. Hope you guys enjoyed that ride cause now Zero is now going to know first hand the fury of the Lagoon company. As for Cornelia and Diaz relationship will it blossom again perhaps. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
